Impulsions
by Drinou
Summary: Je ne cesserai jamais de penser à lui mais il faisait à présent parti de mon passé et c'est en gardant tout ceci en mémoire que jour après jour j'avançai… / Suite d'Addiction.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ca y est, je me jette à l'eau et publie enfin le prologue de la suite d'**_**Addiction**_**. **

**Autant vous dire que je flippe un max. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce qu'une suite c'est rarement aussi bien que le 1****er**** tome ou le 1****er**** film ou … que la 1****ère**** fic. Bref, une suite c'est souvent du réchauffer et je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous servir du réchauffé justement.**

**J'ai longtemps hésité à la faire. Après tout, pour moi l'histoire s'arrêtait au départ de Bella… Sauf que ces persos, même s'ils appartiennent à SM à la base, sont devenus mes « bébé » et que j'avais nullement envie de les laisser tomber. Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer avec une autre histoire ? Sauf qu'il me fallait l'idée avec un grand « I » pour faire en sorte que ça arrive. Et là je dis merci à Lau, So, Sabi, Cha et Lu (j'en oublie ?) qui a force de m'envoyer tous pleins d'idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres (et là c'est une spéciale dédicace à Lau et ses champis), on fait germer un petit truc dans ma tête… **

**Et voila ce que ça à donné un final.**

**Je ne sais pas si je suis partie pour 10, 20, 30 ou 40 chapitres. J'y vais au feeling, on verra bien. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant, voire plus, qu'**_**Addiction**_**.**

**Sur tous ces blablas, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Oh ! Juste un détail. J'ai mis à jour mon profil et j'ai rajouté des liens vers des images et / ou sites illustrant des lieux… d'**_**Addiction**_**. J'en ferai de même pour **_**Impulsions**_** au fil des chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**xoxox**

Cette fic est la suite d'Addiction. Si vous n'avez pas lu cette histoire, je vous conseille plus que vivement de le faire au risque que je vous perde dès les premières lignes.

www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/4978481/1/Addiction (enlever les crocher)

**xoxox**

**Résumé :** Je ne cesserai jamais de penser à lui mais il faisait à présent parti de mon passé et c'est en gardant tout ceci en mémoire que jour après jour j'avançai… / Suite d'_Addiction_.  
**Situation :** Environ 2 ans après _Addiction_.  
**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer… 

**xoxox**

- Prologue -

Le destin. Le mien m'avait toujours donné l'impression de prendre un malin plaisir à se jouer de moi.

A cause de lui, j'avais pendant très longtemps fui mon passé, me coupant de ma famille et de mes amis pour essayer de stopper cette peine et cette souffrance qui me rongeait. En vain. Il m'avait fallu près d'une décennie pour refaire entièrement surface et se fut à ce moment précis que ce destin railleur revint une fois de plus à la charge, chamboulant toute mon existence sur son passage. Tout ce que j'avais fui pendant si longtemps m'avait rattrapé, rouvrant au passage chaque douloureux stigmate de mon passé que je croyais jusqu'alors effacés à jamais.

Et alors que le bonheur semblait à nouveau intégrer ma vie, il était revenu, encore, me narguant une nouvelle fois et m'ôtant tout ce qu'il m'avait rendu.

Comment choisir entre les deux êtres que l'on aime plus que tout au monde ?

Ce choix je l'avais fait, coûte que coûte, rouvrant ce trou béant au fond de ma poitrine, poignardant mon cœur pourtant déjà en lambeau, déchirant mes entrailles de douleur. Je l'avais fait et j'avais tout recommencé, encore.

Cette vie qui était à présent la mienne, je l'avais choisi au détriment de choses qui même aujourd'hui me meurtrissaient encore le cœur. Mais c'était mon choix, ma décision.

Certaine journées furent plus dure que d'autres, certaine nuits plus horribles. Mais paraitrait-il que le temps guérit toutes les blessures, même les plus profondes, alors je gardais espoir.

La profonde cicatrice qui barrait mon cœur serait toujours là, au fond de moi, je vivais seulement avec. Chaque jour passant, elle s'estompait un peu, emportant avec elle cette douleur oppressante qui m'avait réveillé tant de fois, hurlante et transpirante, au bord de l'hystérie.

Je ne cesserai jamais de penser à lui et il serait toujours là au fond de moi mais il faisait à présent parti de mon passé et c'est en gardant tout ceci en mémoire que jour après jour j'avançai.

**xoxox**

**Je vous l'accorde, c'est court. Mais comme tout prologue, c'est là pour « vous mettre en bouche » et surtout vous replonger dans l'ambiance générale. Pas de révélation, pas d'indices… Pour ça faudra patienter jusqu'au premier chapitre (ou plus encore ! :P )**

**Mais il y a au moins un bon côté. Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit donc petit teaser pour toutes les reviews et tout de suite, pas dans 1 mois ! LOL (c'est ma spécialité ça…)**

**Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je suis toute ouïe. Bon ou mauvais, je prends )**

**Bon et puisque je suis en plein blabla, je continue et je vous conseille quelques coups de cœur perso :**

_**Juste pour la première fois**_par** Sabivamp**  
**Résumé :** Bella mariée de force à l'homme qu'elle déteste le plus au monde va faire une magnifique rencontre le soir de ses noces.  
**Lien :** www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5457489/1/ 

_**Stolen**_par** Ptite Vampire**  
**Résumé :** Bella et Edward sont amis depuis toujours...Mais il part, pour vivre ses rêves, sans elle. 5 ans plus tard, elle réalise qu'il n'est pas parti seul...Non avec lui, il a amené son âme, et désormais elle fera tout pour la récupérer.  
**Lien :** www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5919734/1/ 

_**Première pulsation**_par** Letmesign23**  
**Résumé :** Comment va se passer la première rencontre d'Edward et Bella dans un lieu isolé de tous?  
**Lien :** www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6062611/1/  
**Je pense que tous les auteurs connaisse Sandra, Alias Letmesign, c'est une « revieweuse folle » qui ne manque jamais de laisser une trace de son passage sur l'un de nos chapitres. La miss, c'est lancé dans l'écriture et je lui dis chapeau car c'est vraiment très bon ! Allez jeter un petit coup d'œil sur ton OS.**

**D'autres coups de cœur pour la prochaine fois. **

**Pour celles qui suivent Collisions sachez que le chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais qu'il est encore bien loin de la fin, malheureusement.**

**Suite d'impulsions la semaine prochaine.**

**A bientôt les girls )**

**Bizz**

**Dri**


	2. Ch 01 : La vie continue

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Quel accueil ! Je ne pensais pas que vous accueillerez ce prologue avec autant d'enthousiasme et en aussi grand nombre. 120 reviews et déjà plus de 100 mise en alerte. C'est fou ! Merci, vraiment merci beaucoup !**

**J'ai normalement répondu à la quasi-totalité des reviews. Seules les 12 dernières, arrivaient pendant mon week-end de folie à Paris n'ont pas eu de réponse. Désolée mais je suis rentrée mardi et j'étais bien trop claquée pour m'y atteler.**

**Et vous qu'on parle de ce week end, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : GENIALISSIME. J'ai pu rencontrer toutes mes choupettes TPA, les vilaines, des filles de TF et même des filles d'ici : Angie, je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, entre autre. La convention… Beh bizarrement Mike est remonté dans mon estime… Sans doute à cause d'une certaine chanson et l'AP, pffff juste magnifique. Eclipse est sans doute mon préféré ou égal ex aequo avec Twilight. Quel film !**

**Bon, trêve de blabla. Le prologue ne vous a rien dévoilé du tout. Le début de l'histoire c'est maintenant. Eloignez-vous de tout objet tranchant, installez-vous confortablement, c'est partie !**

**Oh, une dernière chose. Ninie (Virginie067) m'a fait le grand plaisir de faire une bannière pour ce chapitre. Si ça vous dit, elle est ici : http : / / pics . imagup . com / ano1 / 1278571204 . jpg (supprimez les espaces)**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**xoxox**

**Chapitre 1 : La vie continue**

La main levée, je regardai les trois silhouettes familières s'éloigner peu à peu de moi sur l'escalier métallique du terminal A de l'aéroport de Saginaw. Ma fille me faisait des signes frénétiques avec ses bras, geste que je lui rendais le cœur lourd. Ce n'était que pour une semaine, pourtant son absence me semblait déjà interminable. Sept petits jours qui me semblaient être le bout du monde. Je soupirai. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, cette séparation nous ferait un peu de bien et surtout ça permettrait à Charlie et Sue de profiter d'elle à fond.

Un dernier au revoir et ils avaient disparu au bout du couloir. Je restai encore quelques secondes à contempler les allers et venus d'inconnus devant moi, totalement perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne m'étais pas retrouvée seule depuis si longtemps. En fait c'était la première fois depuis que nous avions emménage ici, à Bay City, petite ville de 37 000 habitants de l'état du Michigan.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortis enfin de cette espèce de léthargie dans laquelle je semblais m'être perdue et me décidai à retourner à ma voiture garée à l'extérieur. Une chose était sûre, il ne fallait pas que je traine plus longtemps. J'avais un peu de route avant d'arriver chez nous et encore tout un tas de truc à préparer pour ce soir.

Cette pensée contracta mon estomac. Pourtant cette soirée je l'avais voulue mais à présent elle m'effrayait quelque peu. Étais-je vraiment prête pour tout ça ? Cependant une chose était certaine, mes projets pour ce soir allaient me permettre de m'occuper l'esprit et repousser un peu le vide que je ressentais à présent seule.

Quarante-cinq minutes et quelques kilomètres d'embouteillage plus tard, je rejoignis enfin mon appartement. A peine avais-je posé mes affaires que déjà je m'attaquais à la cuisine. Je n'avais pas une minute à perdre. Mon timing était plus que serré si je voulais avoir tout fini dans les temps.

Je jetai les derniers dés de tomates dans la sauce bouillonnante et la remuai lentement. Ce ne serait pas un repas quatre étoiles et j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus élaborée que de simples spaghettis bolognaise mais en si peu de temps c'était tout simplement mission impossible.

Je regardai l'heure pour la quatrième fois en moins de dix minutes. J'étais nerveuse, pas de doute. Je laissai ma sauce mijoter tranquillement, profitant de ce laps de temps pour prendre une douche rapide. Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude dans l'espoir qu'elle réussisse à détendre mes muscles noués. Je plaçai mes bras en face de moi contre la paroi carrelée, laissant ainsi l'eau glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale, les yeux fermés. Si seulement je pouvais parvenir à vider mon esprit, même que quelques minutes. Tant de choses tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans la tête que j'en avais parfois le tournis.

Sans succès.

Je rouvris mes yeux en désespoir de cause, un soupir au bord des lèvres. Mon regard fut happé par le petit cœur pendant à mon poignet et le mien se pinça dans ma poitrine, comme à chaque fois que mes yeux le croisaient. Mon esprit repartit aussitôt près de deux ans en arrière, dans ce champ verdoyant des abords de Bridgton, Maine.

Un an, onze mois et quelque chose comme une vingtaine de jours environs.

Déjà.

Ça me semblait à la fois si lointain et en même temps encore si proche. Cela faisait déjà près de deux ans qu'Edward avait placé ce bracelet autour de mon poignet, dernier vestige qui me restait encore de lui à part mes souvenirs et quelques rares photos. Depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

J'avais refait ma vie, sans nul doute, mais…

Il y aurait toujours ce « _mais_ », ce petit quelque chose manquant.

Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que mon esprit s'empressait de faire défiler des « _et si…_ » dans ma tête. Toutes ces possibilités qui auraient pu voir le jour si les choses avaient été différentes. Si seulement…

Une serviette enroulée autour de mon corps, j'ôtai de ma main la fine pellicule de buée qui recouvrait le miroir de ma salle de bain, dévoilant à mes yeux mon reflet amaigri. Nul doute que ces dernières années m'avaient marqué physiquement.

Mes doigts frôlèrent ce cercle parfait de chair mutilée qui ornait mon épaule gauche, vestige du passage de Riley dans notre existence deux ans plus tôt. Celui qui avait, sciemment ou pas, tout fait basculer.

Je finis rapidement de me préparer et retournai voir l'état de ma sauce alors qu'une délicieuse odeur avait peu à peu envahi l'appartement. Un énième coup d'œil à ma montre m'informait qu'il me restait encore quelques minutes pour finir d'ajuster ma table.

Peu de temps après, la sonnette de la porte retentit soudain et une vague d'anxiété parcourut aussitôt mes veines. Je fixai l'entrée de mon appartement avec une telle appréhension que je me demandais s'il ne valait pas mieux faire comme si je n'étais pas là et simplement ne pas ouvrir. Finalement, j'inspirai un grand coup et tournai la poignée.

Julian, adossé nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte, une bouteille de vin rouge à la main, attendait patiemment que je lui ouvre. Il m'offrit un grand sourire et je me sentis soudain légèrement apaisée. Je fis signe au jeune homme brun d'entrer. Je le laissai s'installer confortablement dans le canapé en cuir du salon pendant que je préparais nos boissons.

J'avais rencontré Julian à mon arrivée dans cette ville. Il enseignait la même matière que moi, dans le même lycée. Et au delà de cela, c'était une personne agréable, drôle et attentionnée. Je m'étais rapidement liée d'amitié avec lui, passant des heures à discuter de nos auteurs préférés au départ, puis de nos vies respectives, de nos soucis… Il arrivait à m'apaiser en cas de baisse de moral et me soutenait lorsque je n'allais vraiment pas bien.

- Pas trop dure la séparation avec ta fille ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Si, un peu, avouai-je. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été loin l'une de l'autre comme ça.

Je lui tendis un verre de vin rouge et nous trinquâmes en silence.

- Une semaine ça passe vite, tu verras. Et puis si tu as besoin de compagnie tu sais où me trouver.

- Attention, tu risques de m'avoir sur le dos tout le temps à dire des choses pareilles, rigolai-je avant de porter mon verre à mes lèvres.

Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités, rigolant tour à tour de nos anecdotes. Ca faisait du bien. C'était simple, sans sous-entendu, nous étions que deux amis qui passaient du bon temps ensemble. Il arrivait avec ses quelques blagues et surtout par sa présence à me faire oublier ce manque que l'absence de ma fille avait créé en moi.

Deux verres de vin plus tard, nous passâmes à table. Je laissai Julian s'installer pendant que je donnais la touche finale à mon plat de pâtes.

- Désolée, ce n'est pas très original, m'excusai-je en posant les spaghettis au centre de la table que j'avais dressée un peu plus tôt.

- Moi qui pensais déguster un succulent canard à l'orange fait maison, s'indigna-t-il avant d'exploser de rire. J'adore les plats simples et conviviaux et puis ça s'accorde à merveille avec mes origines italiennes.

- Des origines italiennes, vraiment ? M'étonnai-je en relevant un sourcil, suspicieuse.

- Julian. A ton avis ça vient d'où ?

- Hummm, sans doute du même endroit que mon « Isabella », je suppose, rigolai-je.

- Zut ! Me voila démasqué.

Le repas se déroula à merveille, entre discutions anodines et fous rires. La nervosité que j'avais ressentie plus tôt m'avait à présent totalement quittée. J'étais sereine et peut être aussi un peu pompette, je devais l'avouer.

Mon moral avait un peu chuté lorsque mon père m'avait appelée pour me dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés et que j'avais parlé à Alicia. Cette dernière était toute excitée par ses vacances avec ses grands parents et m'avait raconté tout ce quelle allait faire. J'eus un pincement au cœur supplémentaire lorsqu'elle mentionna une visite à La Push. Ce lieu serait toujours relié à une partie de ma vie assez douloureuse même s'il m'était à présent possible d'y retourner.

Heureusement, une fois de plus la gentillesse et les plaisanteries de Julian m'aidèrent à très vite retrouver ma bonne humeur et c'est en le taquinant que je me mis à débarrasser nos plats.

- Ceci est un coup bas chère Mademoiselle Swan.

Je posai les assiettes sales dans l'évier et me retournai pour lui faire face quand j'heurtai de plein fouet son torse, renversant par la même occasion le contenu de son verre sur nos chemises respectives.

- Oh mon dieu ! Excuse-moi.

J'attrapai une serviette et commençai à éponger le fruit de ma maladresse légendaire.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, ajoutai-je en tamponnant frénétiquement sa chemise, comme si cela ferait disparaitre comme par magie l'énorme tâche de vin rouge qui s'y était répandue.

- Hey, ce n'es pas grave Bella, ce n'est qu'une chemise, me rassura-t-il en stoppant mes mouvements de ses mains. Du calme, j'en ai d'autre tu sais.

Son petit rire m'apaisa et je me détendis, lui souriant en retour.

- Je préfère ça, souffla-t-il.

L'une de ses mains quitta les miennes et s'invita subitement dans mes cheveux, remettant l'une de mes mèches en place derrière mon oreille que ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement. Ma respiration se coupa alors que l'ambiance autour de nous devint soudain électrique. Je fixai ses rassurants iris bleus-gris, me raccrochant à eux pour chasser l'appréhension qui avait entièrement envahie mon corps.

Il était si près de moi à présent.

Son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien et j'oscillai entre deux parties de moi qui s'opposaient totalement. Une part de mon être en avait envie. J'avais envie de réduire à néant la distance entre lui et moi et de me laisser aller. J'avais envie de vivre. J'avais envie de ressentir d'autres sentiments que ceux qui faisaient mon quotidien depuis des années. Je dirais même que c'était plus qu'une envie mais un réel besoin. Un besoin de vivre.

Mais il restait toujours cette autre part…

Julian était sans doute celui qui pourrait m'offrir cette renaissance. Il était tout ce que je pouvais espérer et pourtant la deuxième partie de moi avait envie de fuir, de le repousser et de partir se terrer le plus loin possible pour pleurer.

Son torse se pressa doucement contre ma poitrine appuyant par la même occasion ma main sur sa musculature avantageuse. Je ne pouvais pas quitter son regard au risque de perdre mon sang froid. Je restai passive, perdue entre ses deux parts de moi-même qui se battaient en duel. Encore. Décidément je serai toujours aux prises à des conflits intérieurs.

Sa main glissa le long de ma nuque qu'il enserra délicatement pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je le regardais parcourir ces derniers centimètres dans une lenteur à la fois intenable et encore trop rapide puis ses lèvres, douces et chaudes, se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les miennes. Chaudes, beaucoup trop chaudes. Une multitude de sentiments déferlèrent subitement en moi. J'étais perdue, tiraillée par ces deux parts opposées qui bataillaient encore et encore.

Ses lèvres se dessoudèrent rapidement des miennes. Julian me jeta un regard inquiet, sans doute alerté par mon immobilité extrême face à son baiser.

- Ok. Je ne sais pas où tu es partie mais tu n'es assurément plus avec moi.

Je réagis alors enfin et le repoussai légèrement pour me dégager de son emprise tout en restant assez proche de lui pour le sentir contre moi car bizarrement et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'avais besoin de son contact.

- Je suis désolée Julian, murmurai-je. Je ne suis pas prête… Je croyais que si mais… C'est encore trop tôt. Excuse-moi.

Je détournai le visage, honteuse. Sa main caressa tendrement ma joue, geste simple qui pourtant apaisa mon mal être.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella. Je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser. Je sais que tu sors d'une histoire compliquée et que tu n'en as pas encore totalement fait ton deuil mais tu étais là, si près et si belle que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation.

Son petit air penaud me fit sourire. Lentement je repris place contre son torse. Julian enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvait-elle pas être simples. ? Rien qu'une fois dans ma vie. Cela devait être si bien de pouvoir se laisser porter sans trainer tout le poids de son passé sur le dos… J'aimerais tant pourvoir oublier, mettre de côté tout ce qui s'était passé dans mon existence et juste vivre.

- Donne-moi juste un peu de temps, murmurai-je. J'ai juste besoin de temps, répétai-je comme pour m'en convaincre moi-même.

- Ce n'est rien Bella, souffla-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je profitai de cette étreinte apaisante pour me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas nier que je me sentais bien dans ses bras mais… Je ne m'en sentais tout bonnement pas capable. Alors je restai là, silencieuse, profitant de cette sensation de paix que son contact faisait naitre en moi.

- Euh… Loin de moi l'envie de mettre fin à ce… cette étreinte… mais aurais-tu quelque chose de moins humide et surtout qui ne sent pas la vieille piquette à me prêter ?

Je ris contre son torse.

- Ah, c'est donc ça cette odeur ! M'exclamai-je en me séparant de lui.

Je lui tendis la serviette que je tenais un peu plus tôt pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer un peu.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de trouver un truc à ta taille. J'ai peut-être un vieux pull.

- Ca sera parfait, me sourit-il.

- Laisse-moi le temps de remettre la main dessus et d'enfiler moi aussi un truc un peu moins odorant et je te l'apporte.

- Ca marche, chef ! Plaisanta-t-il. Je t'attends ici de pied ferme.

Je pris la direction de ma chambre au bout du couloir tout en repassant les derniers événements dans ma tête. Si seulement tout pouvait être plus simple…

J'ôtai rapidement ma chemise tâchée et enfilai un t-shirt à manches longues. Nous avions beau être fin juin, les températures étaient toujours fraîches le soir. Je partis ensuite à la recherche de ce fameux pull quelque peu difforme qui pourrait convenir à la carrure de Julian. Le nez en l'air, sur la pointe des pieds et le bras tendu à l'extrême, j'essayai de récupérer le dit pull sans tout me faire tomber sur la tête, lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention. Une sonnette, ou plutôt ma sonnette.

Bizarre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Il était près de vingt-trois heures. C'était bien tard pour avoir de la visite. Sans doute un voisin pensai-je, intriguée.

- Ouvre, j'arrive, lançai-je à Julian resté dans le salon.

J'attrapai rapidement le pull, faisant tomber quelques affaires au passage et sortis le rejoindre rapidement. Je m'engouffrai dans le salon alors que Julian s'écartait de la porte pour laisser entrer une silhouette qui me renvoya dans mes lointains souvenirs.

- Bonsoir Bella.

**xoxox**

**Bonsoir, ici le répondeur de Dri. Je suis actuellement partie faire un voyage d'une durée indéterminée à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Bipppppppp !**

**Posez-moi ces armes ! Fallait bien que je coupe quelque part non ? Ok, vous auriez sans doute aimé un peu plus loin mais y'aurai plus eu de suspens.**

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous le petit Julian ?**

**Et d'après vous qui se trouve derrière la porte ? Edward ? Un autre Cullen ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**Une fois de plus, pas beaucoup de réponse, juste des questions. Et c'est pas près de s'arranger ! LOL **

**J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé. J'attends vos reviews avec une très grande impatience. La suite est écrite donc teaser assuré. Qui sait, la réponse à ce bonsoir mystérieux y sera peut-être :P**

**Bizzz**

**Dri**


	3. Ch 02 : Quand le passé ressurgit

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et bien que dire ? Merci. Merci beaucoup à vous toutes pour vos reviews et vos mp. Ma boite mais a encore une fois explosé et vous savez quoi ? J'adore ! Je pense avoir répondu à la quasi-totalité des reviews (sauf les toutes dernières, désolée j'ai pas eu le temps…)**

**Je blablate pas plus. Je vous laisse découvrir qui se cache derrière la porte et je vous retrouve en bas. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé l'identité de l'invité mystère. Bravo ! **

**Merci à Bea la vacancière pour sa correction. Merci aussi à toutes mes relectrices assidues pour leurs avis et conseils avisés.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**EDIT : Quelle nouille, j'ai oublié la magnifique bannière que Ninie m'a faite. Bouh ! La voici : http : / / ups . imagup . com / ano1 / 1280306984 . jpg (supprimez les espaces)**

**xoxox**

**Chapitre 2 : Quand le passé ressurgit**

_J'attrapai rapidement le pull, faisant tomber quelques affaires au passage et sortis le rejoindre rapidement. Je m'engouffrai dans le salon alors que Julian s'écartait de la porte pour laisser entrer une silhouette qui me renvoya dans mes lointains souvenirs._

_- Bonsoir Bella._

Sous le choc, je relâchai sans même m'en rendre compte le pull que je tenais dans mes mains. Les murs de mon appartement me semblèrent soudain se rapprocher et m'oppresser. J'étouffais. J'étais comme paralysée par cette venue des plus inattendue, me laissant cette étrange impression que tout venait encore de m'échapper.

- Bella, tu vas bien ?

Hébétée, je fus ramenée à la réalité par la voix du Julian. Il se tenait à mes cotés, l'air inquiet. Mon manque de réaction l'interpella sans doute car il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me secoua légèrement. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne m'envoya comme un électrochoc et je me reculais brusquement, ramassant par la même occasion le pull échoué au sol.

- Je… Je vais bien, lui soufflai-je, troublée. Tiens, voila le pull. Je… Euh…

Totalement prise au dépourvu, je ne savais même plus comment réagir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à cette personne que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette visite ? Des milliers d'interrogations se mirent à bourdonner dans ma tête à m'en donner le tournis. Une seule chose était certaine, je devais savoir ce qui se passait et pour cela, je devais me retrouver seule. Je reportai alors mon attention sur Julian qui attendait toujours à mes côtés, visiblement très inquiet face à mon attitude.

- Pourrais-tu nous laisser s'il te plait ? Lui demandai-je après avoir tenté de reprendre mes esprits en inspirant profondément.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser. Pourtant, je vis clairement à l'aspect soudain plus crispé des traits de son visage qu'il était affecté par cette éviction. Je me sentais mal de le repousser de la sorte alors que cette soirée était censée nous rapprocher. Mais tout venait subitement de se compliquer pour moi. Encore une fois j'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle sur ma vie. Elle m'échappait, encore.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, me dit-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il n'avait encore jamais employé avec moi.

- Merci Julian, lui répondis-je à contre cœur.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu n'as pas l'air bien, murmura-t-il. Bella je suis inquiet de te laisser seule alors que ça ne va pas…

- Tout va bien Julian, je te le promets. Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ?

Je le vis contracter sa mâchoire face à mon insistance, visiblement affecté par mon attitude. Je vis qu'il voulait me contredire mais il s'abstint, préférant capituler pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je n'étais pas de taille à lutter ce soir. Pas après le choc que je venais d'avoir.

- Ok. Fais attention à toi.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de se diriger vers la sortie en enfilant le pull, que je venais de lui remettre, par-dessus sa chemise tachée. Je lui emboitai le pas et refermai la porte derrière lui non sans un pincement au cœur. Appuyée contre le mur devant moi, je fermai un instant les yeux avant de devoir faire face à ce passé qui ressurgissait une nouvelle fois dans ma vie.

- Bonsoir Alice, soufflai-je d'une traite comme si expulser ces mots rendrait la situation moins irréelle.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ceci n'annonçait rien de bon. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour quelle vienne jusqu'ici, en pleine nuit alors que nous ne devions jamais nous revoir ? Quelque chose de grave sans nul doute, mais quoi ?

Je me retournai et m'autorisai enfin à la regarder plus attentivement. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas changé physiquement mais elle semblait pourtant différente. L'Alice joyeuse et pétillante que j'avais connue avait disparu. Elle semblait fatiguée, chose plutôt surprenante pour une immortelle pour qui le sommeil était inutile. Même sa tenue vestimentaire, simple et basique, différait de ce qu'elle avait toujours porté.

Des centaines de questions affluaient simultanément dans ma tête sans que je n'arrive à en exprimer une seule, trop sous le choc sans doute. Je ne pus que refermer mes bras autour de ma poitrine comme pour me protéger de ce que j'allais bientôt apprendre et attendre qu'elle prenne la parole. Je restai ainsi immobile face à elle, stoïque et figée, me parant le mieux possible à l'impact des paroles qu'elle allait prononcer quand enfin elle parla.

- Je m'excuse de faire irruption dans ta vie Bella. Personne ne voulait que je vienne et que je bouleverse ton existence mais il n'y a que toi pour arrêter ça, lâcha-t-elle tout à coup d'un seul trait.

Sa réplique figea mon sang dans mes veines.

- Arrêter quoi ? M'enquis-je dans la foulée, sentant l'angoisse pénétrer peu à peu mon épiderme.

- C'est compliqué. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Enfin si, tout est de ma faute… C'est la seule chose dont je suis sûre. Tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers mois est de ma faute Bella. Je suis désolée, j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas réussi… Bella je m'en veux tellement !

Même dénué de larmes, son visage ne laissait aucun doute. Si Alice était encore humaine elle serait indéniablement en train de pleurer à cet instant. Je pouvais entendre toute sa détresse au fond de sa voix chevrotante. Elle semblait si perdue, si désemparée.

- Alice, soufflai-je en allant la prendre dans mes bras.

Ce geste me renvoya des années plus tôt, lors de nos adieux. Elle engouffra son visage dans mon cou et me serra légèrement contre elle.

- Je suis désolée Bella, vraiment désolée de te déranger. Tu avais choisi de t'éloigner de nous et je suis quand même venue…

- Ce n'est pas grave Alice, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassurai-je alors que l'inquiétude me paralysait littéralement.

La voir ainsi anéantie me laissa impuissante. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir la rassurer, la réconforter comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois pour moi. Mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. J'étais aussi perdue qu'elle était désemparée. Je devais avant toute chose avoir des réponses aux milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête et la plus importante était, me semblait-il, de connaitre la raison de sa venue ici. Alors tout en priant intérieurement pour que mes pires craintes ne voient pas le jour, je pris mon courage à deux mains et la questionnai à nouveau.

- Alice si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider je le ferai mais avant tout dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Le visage de celle que je considérerais toujours comme ma meilleure amie malgré les années de silence quitta lentement le creux de mon cou. Je vis alors l'or de ses yeux, terni par la tristesse, plonger dans les miens. La seconde qui suivit me sembla interminable. La respiration coupée j'attendis qu'elle réponde, que la sentence tombe et que les mots qu'elle prononcerait scellent à jamais cette peur qui s'était insinuée en moi dès son arrivée.

- C'est Edward, Bella. Il est au plus mal, par ma faute.

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure, un simple souffle, mais dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce cela suffit pour que ses paroles m'atteignent de plein fouet, claires, audibles et lourdes de sens. Le sol sembla soudain se dérober sous mes pieds à l'instant même où ses mots pénétraient mon esprit et prirent tout leur signification. Mon sang me donna l'impression d'avoir brusquement quitté mon corps encore secoué par la nouvelle pour ne laisser que cette étrange sensation de vertige que l'on ressent quand tout autour de nous nous échappe et que seule une angoisse, profonde et viscérale, vous maintient encore debout.

- Edward…, balbutiai-je tout en prenant appui contre le mur derrière moi pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol.

Prononcer son prénom raviva mes souvenirs encore douloureux. Des flashs de mes derniers instants avec lui défilèrent devant mes yeux, ramenant à ma mémoire son visage parfait, divinement beau et à la fois si triste. Souvenir terni par le temps qui me rappellerait à jamais ce que j'avais perdu et détruit. Et comme si l'avoir constamment en mémoire ne suffisait pas, ces images s'amusaient à venir me hanter la nuit, causant mes hurlements et des crises d'angoisses. Avec le temps, ces crises nocturnes s'étaient estompées pour finalement disparaitre mais seul le peu de contrôle qui me restait encore sur moi me permettait de ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol, ici et maintenant, et d'hurler de toutes mes forces.

L'angoisse avait pris possession de mon corps, parcourant mes veines sans aucune retenue en ne me laissant aucun répit. J'allais craquer. Le peu de stabilité qui habitait mon existence venait de voler en éclat pour ne me laisser que mes doutes et mes regrets alors que l'une de mes pires peurs avait pris forme dans les mots qu'Alice venait de prononcer.

L'air commençait à dangereusement de raréfier dans mes poumons. Ma respiration s'accéléra et se saccada alors que les murs de mon appartement tanguaient dangereusement autour de moi.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est ce… qui lui arrive ? Demandai-je la voix tremblante et à bout de souffle.

- Bella calme-toi, s'inquiéta Alice. Je n'aurai pas du venir, je vais te causer du tord à toi aussi.

Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée sur laquelle je m'appuyais pour ne pas m'effondrer et saisit la poignée.

- Je suis désolée Bella, fais comme si je n'étais jamais venue, reprit-elle. Ils avaient raison, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit et reprends ta vie, tu la mérites.

Sur ces paroles elle tourna la poignée et un vent de panique, brutal et violent, s'engouffra en moi. Je bondis vers elle, attrapant sa main, portée par la soudaine poussée d'adrénaline qui venait de me foudroyer.

- NON ! M'emportai-je. Tu n'as pas le droit de surgir dans ma vie, me dire ça et repartir comme si de rien était.

Je me déplaçai entre elle et la porte pour lui barrer le passage, bien consciente qu'elle pouvait me repousser du petit doigt si elle en avait envie. Mais ça m'était égal, je voulais surtout lui démontrer que je n'étais pas prête à la laisser partir ainsi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Alice ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi… différente ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Et dis-moi pour Edward. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas sans réponse.

Alice recula légèrement et fuit mon regard, contemplant le sol carrelé de mon appartement. De mon côté je fulminais de ne pas avoir de réponse à toutes ces questions qui tournoyaient sans cesse dans ma tête à m'en rendre dingue.

- Tu as dis que tu étais venue ici parce que je pourrais peut-être l'aider alors si c'est le cas dis-moi ce qui lui arrive Alice, l'implorai-je, suppliante.

Elle secoua sa tête lentement de gauche à droite le regard toujours baissé et je perdis tout espoir, lasse et abattue.

- Je ne sais pas par ou commencer.

- Raconte-moi tout, soufflai-je.

- D'accord, mais pas ici. On peut aller dehors ? J'ai besoin d'air frais, rester près de toi dans un endroit confiné comme ici m'est vraiment difficile.

Surprise, j'acquiesçai silencieusement. Alice n'avait jamais eu de mal avec moi dans le passé. Elle était restée près de moi alors que j'étais blessée et que je saignais abondamment sans sourciller. Pourquoi cette soudaine difficulté ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle change autant ? Tout en elle semblait si différent autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle semblait si éteinte, vide, meurtrie… Je me demandai même si je reverrais un jour l'ancienne Alice, dynamique, joyeuse et pleine de vie. Celle que j'avais toujours connue et que je considérais aujourd'hui encore comme ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur.

J'attrapai à la hâte ma veste sur le porte-manteau du couloir et nous sortîmes ensemble dans la rue sans un mot, marchant sans but.

Le bruit de nos pas se mélangeait au léger ressac des vagues s'échouant contre la jetée où nous venions d'arriver. Je m'arrêtai un instant, observant le phare au bout du quai, profitant de la légère brise qui caressait mon visage, alors que mes pensées ne cessaient de s'agiter dans tout les sens dans ma tête.

Je repensai au début de cette soirée et à mon repas avec Julian. Cela me semblait être à des années lumière et pourtant il m'avait quittée à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela me surprendrait toujours à quelle vitesse les choses pouvaient changer. Une fraction de seconde et tout pouvait basculer. Une visite imprévue et votre vie prend, sans même que vous vous en rendiez compte, un nouveau sens. Alors que j'essayais d'aller de l'avant avec Julian quelques heures plus tôt, je me retrouvais à présent replongé dans mon passé, celui que j'avais fui et qui n'avait jamais cessé de me manquer. Sauf que même s'il ressurgissait aujourd'hui, je devrais l'abandonner très vite, le laisser derrière moi, encore. Et cela me faisait peur. Aurais-je assez de force pour repousser cette part de moi qui me criait encore et encore de lâcher prise ? Supporterais-je d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Edward ? Ou pire, supporterais-je de le revoir et de faire demi-tour en suite ? En aurais-je la force ?

C'est avec autant d'incertitudes que je m'apprêtais à affronter les révélations d'Alice qui s'était arrêtée à coté de moi. Je rabattis mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et pris une profonde inspiration avant de pivoter vers elle.

- Dis-moi.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger de toi, dit-elle tout simplement, le regard perdu sur un point imaginaire à l'horizon.

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur ne m'aurait certainement pas fait plus mal que ces quelques mots. Je restai une fois de plus interdite, accusant le coup de ces paroles alors qu'elle reprit sa route, longeant d'un pas lent le bord du quai bordé par le lac Michigan.

- Protéger de moi ? Murmurai-je, abasourdie.

Alice acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête tout en s'asseyant sur un des rochers qui bordait la digue, face à l'étendue sombre que seule la lune baignait de légers reflets argentés. Sortant peu à peu de ma torpeur, je la rejoignis sans un mot, prenant place à ses cotés en attendant la suite de ses explications. Savoir que j'étais sans nul doute fautive de l'état d'Edward sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait exactement me rendait malade. Qu'avais-je fait ? Lorsque je l'avais quitté il était certes très touché et attristé, tout comme je l'étais moi même, mais il semblait aussi tellement résigné. J'avais alors pensé qu'il avait accepté la situation. Sans doute m'étais-je trompée.

- Pourquoi le protéger de moi ?

Quitte à souffrir, je devais savoir.

- Lorsque tu es partie, nous sommes restés sans nouvelle de lui pendant plusieurs jours ou plutôt semaines, commença-t-elle d'une voix monocorde et dépourvue de toute émotion. Cela ne nous a pas vraiment inquiété, il avait agit de la même manière lorsqu'il t'avait quitté à Forks. Il a fini par revenir de lui même. Il était toujours très affecté par ton départ mais faisait des efforts pour nous et nous faisions notre possible pour l'épauler. Nous avons quitté Bridgton peu après ton départ car cette ville était bien trop chargée de souvenirs pour nous tous. Ça n'a pas était facile mais même si les choses ne pouvaient pas vraiment s'arranger, elles n'empiraient pas. »

« Cependant, il avait souvent besoin de prendre ses distances car nos pensées même anodines l'affectaient plus que de raison. Il n'était souvent que de passage chez nous. Il venait, restait quelques jours puis disparaissait pour ne revenir que quelques semaines plus tard. Nous ne savions pas exactement ce qu'il faisait entre temps. Quelque fois il se rendait en Alaska chez nos « cousines » de Denali, d'autres il disparaissait juste de la surface de la terre pour quelques temps. »

Le regard rivé sur l'horizon argenté je laissai la culpabilité faire son œuvre. Le flot continu de ses paroles s'engouffrait en moi, ravivant à chacun de ses mots cette douleur puissante, profonde et écrasante qui m'habitait. Chaque petite parcelle, aussi insignifiante soit elle, de mon être saignait de toute cette souffrance indélébile qui se dégageait de son récit.

- Pendant tout ce temps, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, continua-t-elle de cette voix lisse et terne, dénuée d'émotion. Je voulais être certaine que pour toi les choses avançaient dans le bon sens et que malgré ta peine tu arrivais à faire face. Je te surveillais de loin comme je te l'avais promis avant que tu ne partes. Je t'ai vue arriver dans cette ville, prendre tes marques et te créer peu à peu un nouvel univers loin de nous. Je t'ai vue aussi hurler toutes ces nuits. J'ai été la spectatrice invisible de tous ces cauchemars qui te hantaient, tous ces réveils en sursaut où tu appelais Edward en pleurs… J'ai vu combien c'était dur pour toi aussi de tourner la page malgré l'image souriante et heureuse que tu laissais paraitre à ton entourage. »

« Bien sûr je gardais tout cela pour moi. Je ne voulais pas alourdir la peine d'Edward en y rajoutant la tienne alors à chacune de ses visites je m'évertuais à cacher ces images de toi. »

« Et puis les choses ont commencé à aller mieux pour toi… J'ai vraiment été heureuse quand j'ai vu que tu t'en sortais et que tes crises nocturnes s'espaçaient. Tu méritais ce bonheur que la vie t'offrait à nouveau mais… »

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend alors que j'étais pendue à ses lèvres, aussi avide de savoir enfin ce qui leur était arrivé qu'effrayée par ce que j'allais bientôt apprendre.

- Mais ? L'encourageai-je.

Alice soupira légèrement avant de reprendre son récit.

- Mon don est complexe. Même si j'arrive à le manier à ma guise avec mes années d'expérience, il n'en reste pas moins imprévisible. Parfois une vision m'apparait sans que je ne la sente arriver. Un simple flash devant mes yeux ou une scène précise… Tout dépend de ce que je suis censée voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles m'apparaissent, les images sont juste là, dans ma tête. Ce genre de vision je ne les contrôle pas et ne les anticipe pas non plus. »

« Je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses, loin de là. Je sais que tout est de ma faute et uniquement de la mienne. Personne ne peut être tenue responsable à ma place Ce jour là je ne l'ai pas sentie arriver. Elle fut brève, furtive, juste quelques images de toi et un son, une phrase pour être exact. Assez pour causer tout ça. Comme un effet boule de neige, le point de départ d'une cause à effet… Le début de la fin, en quelque sorte. »

**xoxox**

**Bon. Et là vous allez me maudire. Ceci était mon dernier chapitre avant de partir en vacances. Je ne ferais pas de mise à jour pendant le mois d'août vu que je serais la plupart du temps en vadrouille à droite et à gauche (d'ailleurs chaud devant, Sabi et Cha, j'arrive ! LOL). **

**Je boucle dès que possible le chapitre de Collisions, vous le poste et après : En avant les vacances !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je sais qu'il ne répond pas à vos interrogations, il doit même vous en avoir donné encore plus. Les réponses viendront dans le prochain chapitre donc soyez au rendez-vous à la rentrée.**

**D'après-vous, qu'est ce qu'Alice à vu ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Edward ? **

**Comme d'hab, une review donne droit à un teaser. Et pour vous faire patienter, j'essaierai de vous en dégotter un assez croustillant avec une info ou deux )**

**D'ailleurs en passant, avis à toutes les non-inscrites qui me fois une joie avec leur review. Inscrivez-vous. C'est gratuit, ça prendre 5 min et après je pourrais enfin vous répondre.**

**Je passe maintenant en mode « pub ». Ca faisait longtemps tien. Si vous êtes en manque de lecture pendant vos vacances, je vous conseille quelques petits bijoux qui vous accompagneront à merveille sur votre plage préférée :**

_**# My Own fairy Tale**_ de Ptite Vampire : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6125448/1/

_**# Stolen **_de Ptite Vampire : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5919734/1/

_**# The Screamers**_ de Magicvanille : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5556675/1/

_**# Redonne-moi**__**espoir**_ de Eiphose : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5754661/1/

_**# Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918**__ par_ Sabivamp : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5293109/1/

_**# Juste pour la première fois**_ de Sabivamp : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5457489/1/

_**# Full moon's confidence**_de Lauriane-chan : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5833044/1/

_**# Le scoop de ma vie**_ de Motsamots : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5214755/1/

_**# Terre Sauvage **_de MaCha1983 : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5754661/1/

_**# Salvation**_ de Lullaby74_** : **_www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5681838/1/

_**# Il a suffit d'un regard, d'un instant**_ de Lapda_** : **_www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5372085/1

_**# Attention à vos vœux **_de Lapda_** : **_www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5450753/1/

_**Cette liste est loin d'être exhaustive alors allez jeter un coup d'œil dans mes favoris.**_

_**Je vous retrouve sur Collisions au plus vite.**_

_**Passez de bonnes vacances, profitez bien du soleil et on se retrouve à la rentrée avec tout pleins de nouveaux chapitres !**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Dri**_


	4. Ch 03 : Appréhensions

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et oui, ça y est, les vacances sont belles et bien finies, la reprise et là et bon dieu qu'elle est dure. Je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai un mal fout à me remettre dedans… Enfin les vacances ont été bonnes, voire même excellentes. J'ai pu profiter à fond de mon homme, voir mes choupettes (So, Sabi, Cha et Lu), découvrir de magnifiques paysages… Bref trois semaines de pied total !**

**Je voulais vous dire à tous/toutes un grand merci pour votre soutien lors du plagiat d'Addiction. Quand je l'ai appris (au passage,« Anonyme » si tu passe par là, merci à toi de m'avoir prévenu.), je n'étais pas chez moi donc pas facile de « gérer la crise » à distance. Merci donc à vous d'avoir interagi aussi vite et aussi dynamiquement. Et un merci tout spécial à Cha et Lu qui était avec moi quand je l'ai découvert et qui ont su trouver les mots pour me calmer (beh oui j'avais les boules ! LOL) et à So qui a lancé les hostilités un peu partout pour que l'action soit menée. Bref je me répète mais MERCI !**

**Et tant qu'on est dans les mercis… Et bien MERCI pour vos reviews. Plus de 300 reviews en deux chapitre et un prologue ça laisse rêveuse. Je vous adore !**

**Et au fait, non ce n'est ni une demande en mariage, ni un je t'aime, ni un baiser qu'Alice à vu en visions )**

**Bon les vacances n'ont pas été très fructueuse en écriture. Je dois avouer que j'ai pas écrit une ligne… Mais bon depuis j'ai quand même réussit à un peu me rattraper donc je vous poste aujourd'hui un chap d'impulsions. Et la semaine prochaine ce sera Collisions. Ensuite… Beh on verra bien comment j'avance ! LOL**

**J'avais tout plein de choses à vous dire mais j'ai zappé… C'est le début de la vieillesse ça, bouh ! **

**On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

**~x~**

**Chapitre 3 : Appréhensions**

_« Je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses, loin de là. Je sais que tout est de ma faute et uniquement de la mienne. Personne ne peut être tenu responsable à ma place Ce jour là je ne l'ai pas senti arriver. Elle fut brève, furtive. Juste quelques images de toi et un son, une phrase pour être exact. Assez pour causer tout ça. Comme un effet boule de neige, le point de départ d'un cause à effet… Le début de la fin, en quelque sorte. »_

Le début de la fin.

C'est mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avait-elle vu de si horrible pour que la situation lui échappe ainsi ? J'essayai de me remémorer mes faits et gestes de ces deux dernières années, cherchant ce qui aurait pu déclencher ce drame que les mots d'Alice me laissaient présager. Je remontai jusqu'à mon arrivée ici sans trouver le moindre indice. J'avais juste vécue ma vie de la manière la plus simple. J'errai entre le travail et mon appartement, sortant que très rarement. Je n'avais que ma fille et quelques rares amis. Je n'avais pas connu d'homme non plus… Ce soir était ma première tentative dans ce domaine à vrai dire.

J'avais beau chercher, retourner tout mes souvenirs dans ma tête, je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu déclencher tout ce qu'Alice me dictait.

Le début de la fin… Mais la fin de quoi ?

- Qu'ai-je fait pour causer tout ça ? Murmurai-je d'une voix éraillée par l'angoisse qui me tiraillait. Qu'as-tu vu Alice ? Réponds-moi.

- J'ai vu ton adieu Bella.

- Mon adieu ? Quel adieu ? Demandai-je ne voyant pas à ce quelle faisait allusion, mes adieux ayant été fait deux ans plus tôt en quittant Bridgton. Je ne vois pas de…

Et puis soudain tout devint clair.

- Oh mon dieu ! Forks.

Des images de la villa des Cullen me revinrent en mémoire. Je me vis me frayer un passage parmi les hautes herbes pour atteindre le perron et déposer mon dernier message à cet homme que j'avais abandonné… Les derniers mots que j'avais alors prononcés résonnèrent dans ma tête. « Adieu Edward. », deux petits mots pourtant lourd de sens. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais définitivement tourné la page, m'étant dans un coin de ma mémoire tout ce que nous avions vécu pour me créer cet avenir sans lui que je vivais aujourd'hui.

Une larme roula sur ma joue à l'idée qu'Edward ait pu me voir renoncer à lui ainsi.

- Qu'a-t-il vu exactement ? Demandai-je la voix hachurées par les trémolos qui naissaient dans ma gorge.

Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces et me parait à la sentence qui allait frapper. Chaque fraction de seconde écoulée me paraissait durer une éternité. J'étais au purgatoire et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre qu'Alice parle, attendre qu'elle me dévoile l'ampleur de ce mal qui les avait frappés, attendre encore et encore…

- Tu étais chez nous à Forks. Je t'ai vu glisser une lettre à l'attention d'Edward sous la porte d'entrée de la villa et lui dire au revoir. Quelques bribes d'images qui sont arrivées comme ça, sans prévenir et que je n'ai pu lui dissimuler. Il était là quand la vision à eu lieu et l'a intercepté dans mes pensées…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que j'assimilai peu à peu l'ampleur de ses paroles.

- C'est à partir de là qu'on l'a perdu, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines alors que mon cœur, lui, se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

- Perdu ? m'affolais-je. Par pitié Alice, arrête tout ces mystères et dis-moi où est Edward !

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, de tourner autour du pot ainsi et de rester dans l'ignorance. Je n'étais pas loin de la crise de nerfs. Ces derniers déjà mis à mal depuis nos « retrouvailles » n'allaient pas tarder à céder sous la pression.

- Oui Bella, perdu, parce que depuis qu'il a vu cette vision il n'est plus lui-même. Il est allé à Forks, à lu ta lettre et à tout bonnement disparu ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Son corps, jusque-là quasiment affaissé, se tendit. Elle se redressa d'un bond et se mis à faire des allers retours rapide alors qu'elle débitait la suite de son monologue à toute vitesse.

- On a mis des semaines à le localiser, des mois à essayer de la ramener, mais rien n'y a fait. Il est comme mort Bella. Il est là sans être là…

La tête posée entre mes mains, je la secouai en signe de dénégation alors que le flot de paroles qu'Alice venait de souffler me poignardaient le cœur aussi efficacement que l'aurait fait une lame affutée.

- Et ça me tue d'avoir causé sa perte, d'être celle qui est responsable de son état, continua-t-elle en gesticulant. Sans moi et mon foutu don il serait toujours parmi nous au lieu de…

Soudain elle se tut, la fin de sa phrase mourant dans sa gorge. Alice se laissa retomber sur le rocher à côté de moi et une fois encore son corps fut parcouru de sanglots silencieux et imperceptibles. Je la pris dans mes bras, essayant de toutes mes forces d'apaiser sa tristesse tout en sachant que cela serait vain.

- Calme-toi Alice, s'il te plait calme-toi…, murmurai-je contre son épaule tout en entourant de mes bras son petit corps secoué par les soubresauts de ses pleurs invisibles.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, interminables, oppressantes, sans que ni elle ni moi ne prononçâmes la moindre syllabe. Son corps mort avait repris son allure stoïque dans mes bras pendant que je m'efforçais à tenir éloigné de mon esprit toutes ces images, plus horribles les unes que les autres, que mon imagination faisait défiler dans ma tête.

« _Perdu_ »…« _Comme mort_ »… « _Là sans être là_ »…

Que voulait-elle dire ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

Un vampire pouvait-il mettre fin à ses jours ? Il me semblait qu'Edward avait déjà abordé ce sujet avec moi à l'époque ou nous étions heureux tous le deux à Forks. Simple souvenir brumeux d'une époque révolue et bien trop lointaine pour que je m'en rappelle vraiment.

Cela ne me permit en rien de me rassurer, bien au contraire.

Moi qui pensais que cette lettre ne serait lu que lorsque je serai morte ou sur le point de l'être, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer qu'elle arriverait aussi rapidement dans les mains d'Edward.

J'avais mis mon âme à nu à travers ces mots, retraçant ces joies et ces peines qui avaient empli mon cœur à son contact, ce fil fragile de notre histoire. Je signais avec cette lettre ce bout de vie, ce « nous », que nous avions partagé ensemble et y mettais un point final par ce pardon demandé, reléguant à jamais notre histoire au passé.

Et il l'avait lu, bien trop tôt.

La culpabilité déjà bien présente dans mon corps se décupla encore plus à cette pensée. Je devais faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais je ne pouvais rester passive alors que j'avais causé ce mal qui le rongeait.

- Si tu es là c'est que tu penses que je peux l'aider alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire Alice et je le ferais.

Un rire nerveux secoua le corps d'Alice encore blotti dans mes bras.

- Ce que je pense ? Rit-elle de plus belle tout en s'écartant de moi. Ca n'a pas d'importance. J'aurais du les écouter et ne jamais venir ici.

- Où sont Jasper et les autres ? M'enquis-je.

- En Alaska.

- Et Edward ?

Mon cœur se pinça rien qu'au fait de prononcer son prénom. Alice me jeta un regard que je ne pus cerner, mélange d'espoir et de peur, rehaussé d'une touche de mépris que je ne comprenais pas. Son rire nerveux reprit de plus belle. Sans doute serait-elle celle dont les nerfs lâcheraient les premiers en fin de compte.

- Lui, il est quelque part au fin fond d'une forêt sauvage et inhabité du nord du territoire Anaktuvuk. Très jolis paysages au passage !

- Alice arrête ça ! Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? Tu viens me voir, tu m'annonces tout ça et après…

Ma voix resta coincée au fond de ma gorge. Des larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Je craquais. L'attitude versatile d'Alice avait eu raison du peu de self contrôle qui me restait.

- Bella pardonne-moi, m'implora-t-elle alors qu'elle me prenait à son tour dans ses bras. Je suis désolée. Je me sens si impuissante, si inutile… Je crois que je perds moi aussi la raison.

Ses paroles m'apaisèrent et lentement je recouvrai mon calme. D'un geste furtif de ma main j'essuyais mes joues tout en me dégageant de l'étreinte apaisante d'Alice.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'à fait Edward après avoir lu ma lettre et surtout comment je peux l'aider.

J'avais parlé d'une voix plate et monocorde où seule la lassitude transparaissait. J'étais fatiguée, moralement épuisée. Seule cette envie viscérale de savoir empêchait cette crise de nerfs qui me guettait de me ravager.

- Après cette vision, il est parti à Forks. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il serait sans doute plus sage de laisser passer quelques années avant qu'il ne découvre le contenu de cette enveloppe mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Esmée aussi a essayé de l'en dissuader mais tu connais Edward, il est aussi têtu qu'une mule », sourit-elle faiblement.

« Il est parti le soir même. A cette époque nous étions dans une petite ville au nord de l'Ontario au Canada. Il a pris le premier vol en partance pour la côté ouest des Etats-Unis et à fait le reste du chemin en voiture. Il est arrivé à Forks dès le lendemain… »

- Le lendemain ? la coupais-je. Mais j'étais encore là !

Alice acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Il est tout d'abord allé à la villa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espérait trouver dans cette lettre mais quelque chose en lui c'est brisé lorsqu'il en a découvert le contenu. Il a en suite quitté la villa et traverser la forêt pour rejoindre la ville. Je savais d'avance où ces pas allés le mené et ce que je redoutais arriva. Il t'a vu heureuse et épanouie. Je me souviens avoir vu un sourire se dessiner sur son visage quand il t'a vu pour la dernière fois. Il était heureux pour toi Bella, vraiment. Mais je crois qu'après ça il a juste arrêté de se battre… »

Edward était venu. Il était si près… Je lui avais offert sans le savoir cette façade qui m'habitait, le visage du « tout va bien » que j'affichai au monde entier alors qu'un combat de tous les instants se jouait en moi. Et ça il ne le saurait jamais. Pour lui j'étais heureuse, je l'avais oublié.

« J'ai assisté à sa chute Bella, c'était horrible. Je n'étais pas là physiquement mais j'ai tout vu, tout ressenti à travers mes visions. C'était comme si toute vie l'avait subitement quitté, comme s'il abandonnait et qu'il n'espérait plus rien. »

« Après ça, je n'ai plus pu le suivre à la trace. En perdant cette envie de vivre, son avenir est subitement devenu incertain, volatile. Je n'arrivais plus à fixer mes visions sur lui, jusqu'elle ce qu'elle ne cesse totalement. Je sais qu'il a quitté Forks de suite après t'avoir vu et qu'il s'est mis à marcher sans but à travers les bois. On a retrouvé sa trace en Alaska grâce à nos « cousines » de Dénali et à force de recherche nous avons réussi à le retrouver dans un des coins les plus reculé de cette terre sauvage. »

« Malheureusement il était déjà trop tard… L'Edward que nous connaissions était mort pour laisser place à une coquille vide, léthargique et sans vie. »

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? M'alarmai-je.

Alice se retourna face à l'immensité sombre devant elle et fixa un point invisible à l'horizon.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à le ramener, reprit-elle. On a tout essayé. Chacun à notre tout ou tous ensemble, on a tenté de le faire réagir, de le sortir de cette espèce de transe apathique dans laquelle il s'est plongé. Sans résultat. Mais peut-être que si tu venais avec moi… Peut-être que s'il sentait ta présence…

- Ma présence ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, m'ignora-t-elle. Les mots ne serviraient en rien à te préparer à ce que tu verras là-bas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es notre dernière chance. _Sa_ dernière chance. Si toi tu ne parviens pas à le ramener parmi nous alors il ne reviendra jamais.

Je me redressai et entamai à mon tour un aller-retour nerveux le long de la jetée.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?… Je ne peux pas partir… Enfin… En Alaska ?… Alice je ne sais pas si je pourrais… Je veux dire… Revoir Edward…

- Il a besoin de toi Bella.

- Je sais.

- Je ne serai jamais venu te chercher s'il y avait une autre possibilité. Toutes nos tentatives sont restées vaines.

- Je sais.

- Il ne reste plus que toi.

- Je sais mais j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je trouverai là-bas. Peur de ne lui être d'aucune aide… Je ne sais pas si je le supporterais Alice. J'ai travaillé tellement fort pour avancer et le revoir…

Elle n'ajouta rien. Quant à moi, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Trop d'informations en si peu de temps. Toutes ces certitudes qui m'habitaient encore il y a quelques heures venaient de voler en éclat. Et pourtant je savais…

- Quand ? demandai-je, déterminée.

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina pour la première fois depuis son retour dans ma vie.

- Dès demain si ça te convient.

- Combien de temps ?

- Le trajet sera long. Dans les trois ou quatre jours, peut-être moins. Tout dépendra des arrêts que nous devrons faire pour toi. Après, je ne sais pas… Tout d'Edward. Un jour, peut-être deux. Et le retour.

- D'accord. Il faut juste que je m'organise avec mon père pour qu'il garde Alicia un peu plus longtemps.

- Merci Bella, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Ne me remercie pas Alice. J'espère seulement pouvoir arranger ce que j'ai causé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Peut-être, ajoutais-je tout haut, mais si je n'avais pas laissé cette lettre, nous n'en serions pas là.

Rien ne pourrait m'ôter l'idée que j'étais la seule responsable du mal qui rongeait Edward.

Edward… Je fis glisser l'un de mes doigts sur les multiples facettes du petit cœur en diamant qui ornait mon poignet et le mien se serra dans ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que je le rêverais bientôt, lui que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir.

- J'appellerai Charlie demain à la première heure. Je lui demanderai de garder Alicia quelques jours de plus et j'irai la récupérer à Forks à mon retour, l'informai-je.

- Bien. Maintenant rentre chez toi Bella et essais de te reposer un petit peu.

- Je ne pense pas être capable de fermer l'œil après tout ça.

- La journée sera longue demain et le voyage risque d'être difficile pour toi… Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes.

- Promis Alice, je vais me reposer. Tu… Tu rentres avec moi ? Lui demandai-je hésitante.

Alice sembla soudain gênée. Elle fit un pas en arrière et détourna le regard, fuyant le mien.

- Je dois aller chasser. Dix heures d'avion c'est long. Tout ces gens dans un espace si confiné… Je ne dois prendre aucun risque… Je serais chez toi demain à la première heure Bella. Rentre maintenant.

D'un pas lent, perdue dans mes pensées, je pris alors la direction de mon appartement, non sans me retourner vers une Alice immobile sur la jetée. Mon esprit tournait à plein régime, m'assenant interrogations sur interrogations. Qu'allais-je trouver en Alaska ? Devais-je vraiment y aller ? Revoir Edward raviverait à coup sur toutes ces blessures que j'avais tant peiné à cicatriser. Et surtout que pourrai-je bien lui dire ? J'étais celle qui était partie, celle qui avait mis fin à notre couple, celle qui l'avait fait souffrir… Comment pourrai-je l'aider après tout ça ? Le doute et les incertitudes m'assaillaient encore et encore.

J'eu soudain envie de rebrousser chemin et de dire à Alice que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée, une monumentale erreur. Jamais je ne pourrai l'aider. Je ne ferai qu'empirer les choses, remuer le couteau dans la plaie en quelques sortes. Edward s'en sortirait bien mieux sans moi pour lui rappeler tout le mal que je lui avais fait.

Pourtant Alice semblait si certaine que je pourrai lui venir en aide. Encore pire, que j'étais sa dernière chance… Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il fut un temps, Alice aurait sans doute été capable d'exagérer, d'amplifier les choses pour arriver à ses fins mais pas l'Alice abimée et à bout que j'avais vu ce soir.

Je soupirai. Une profonde appréhension avait pris possession de mon corps, indéfinissable, absolue et insondable. Mon âme toute entière avait perdu pied dans ce dédale d'incertitudes qui me cernaient. Et j'avais envie d'hurler. Hurler si fort que ma gorge brulerait et que ma voix se mourrait.

A quel moment avais-je perdu le contrôle de mon existence ? Tout avait foutu le camp au moment même ou Alice était revenue dans ma vie. Pulvérisé en une fraction de seconde.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je franchis la porte de mon appartement. Totalement dévastée par la peur qui coulait dans mes veines. Tout m'effrayait : ces possibles retrouvailles, les propos ambigus d'Alice… Tout !

La tête posée sur le chambranle de la porte, je refermais le loquet. J'étais à présent seule face à tous mes doutes et mes craintes.

**~x~**

**Alors ? **

**Je sais, encore pas de réelle révélation. Enfin un peu quand même un peu non ? **

**Alors d'apres-vous qu'est-il réellement arrivé à Edward ? Et ne me dites pas les volturis car je vous répondrais « trop facile » )**

**Je serais ravie d'entendre vos pronostics pour la suite. **

**En tout cas je veux tout savoir. Aimé ? Détesté ? Dites moi tout !**

**Je voulais vous faire découvrir une toute nouvelle fic de Jess alias Lilliputienne31, **_Inéluctable_** : www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6308456/1/ **

**La miss c'est enfin lancé dans la publication de son histoire. Allez y jeter un coup d'œil, vous ne serez pas déçu.**

**Quant à nous, on se retrouve sur Collisions la semaine prochaine. Et ici… beh… je ne sais pas quand, mais je me dépêche.**

**Passez une bonne semaine.**

**Biz**

**Dri**


	5. Ch 04 : Horizons inconnus

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé pour ce chapitre mais j'ai eu une baisse de motivation sur cette histoire. D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre n'est toujours pas écrit. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre la semaine prochaine.**

**Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai fait ma vilaine… je n'ai pas répondu. Toutes mes excuses. J'avoue, je n'ai pas pris le temps. Je me repends à vos pieds pour me faire pardonner. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de tout cœur.**

**J'ai cependant dénoncé une forte chute de mes « petites doses de bonheur personnel ». Vous êtes passé où ? Revenez ! On a les même à la maison ! LOL Je vous avouerez que ça, couplé à mon léger manque d'inspiration du moment, ça ma pas motivé du tout.**

**Donc vous savez quoi faire pour me donner un coup de boost ! MDR**

**Trêve de plaisanterie. Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition mais quand même assez long comparé aux précédent chapitre. Le dernier avant que l'histoire ne commence vraiment à démarrer…. Il était temps, hein ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**~x~**

**Chapitre 4 : Horizons inconnus**

_Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je franchis la porte de mon appartement. Totalement dévastée par la peur qui coulait dans mes veines. Tout m'effrayait : ces possibles retrouvailles, les propos ambigus d'Alice… Tout ! _

_La tête posée sur le chambranle de la porte, je refermais le loquet. J'étais à présent seule face à tous mes doutes et mes craintes._

Je me tournais et retournais sans cesse dans mon lit, cherchant désespérément le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Mon esprit était bien trop occupé pour trouver le repos. J'enroulais mes bras autour de mon oreiller en soupirant. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, cette nuit serait longue.

Soudain un souffle froid me caressa la joue. Je frissonnai. Les nuits étaient fraiches pour la saison mais cela ne m'expliquait pas ce courant d'air, surtout que mes fenêtres étaient fermées. Intriguée, je me tournai vers celle de ma chambre. Elle était bien close.

Etrange. La fatigue et le stress me jouaient sans doute des tours, décuplant mon imagination.

Je restai ainsi, fixant les ombres danser sur le mur en face de mon lit dans l'obscurité de la pièce. J'attendais encore et encore le sommeil qui lui prenait un malin plaisir à me fuir quand soudain un autre souffle froid me chatouilla le cou, faisant naitre une chair de poule le long de mon épiderme.

Cette fois j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé. Je m'assis sur mon lit, scrutant chaque recoin de ma chambre. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, j'avais cette étrange impression d'être comme épié.

- Alice ? Demandai-je.

Elle était peut-être revenue de sa chasse plus tôt que prévu et était venu ici attendre le petit matin.

Une ombre. Un courant d'air. Mes rideaux se mirent à voleter dans les airs sans raison apparente.

- Alice, c'est toi ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Ssssssssshhhhhhhh…

Je bondis littéralement sur mon lit en entendant cette voix. Ce n'était qu'un son mais j'aurai pu le reconnaître entre mille.

- Edward ? soufflai-je.

Je scrutais chaque recoin de ma chambre. Soit je devenais complètement folle, soit il était là quelque part. Mais je ne comprenais pas. D'après Alice il était quelque part en Alaska, totalement coupé du monde. Que faisait-il alors ici ?

- Ssssssssshhhhh Bella…

Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et tout en me bouchant les oreilles, je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces en me répétant mentalement que ceci n'était qu'un tour de mon imagination. Une fois de plus un souffle froid me caressa la peau, le long de ma joue. Je me forçais alors à desceller mes paupières.

Il était là, en face de moi, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du mien. Mais ce n'était plus ce visage doux et aimant que je lui connaissais. Celui-là était froid et austère. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut ses yeux, d'un rouge foncé à me glacer le sang. Cette apparition me tétanisa sur place. Un cri de stupeur s'échappa de ma gorge.

- Edward, tu… tu me fais peur…

Son doigt glacé comme la mort vint se poser sur mes lèvres.

- Tout est de ta faute Bella. C'est toi qui as fait ça. Toi et toi seule.

Un rictus étira son visage et sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il bondit sur moi.

J'hurlais de toutes mes forces, essayant de le repousser… Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Mes bras brassaient frénétiquement l'air devant moi. Mes yeux écarquillaient le cherchaient partout. Il n'était plus là.

Ma respiration se calma lentement alors que je m'asseyais sur mon lit, la tête au creux de mes mains. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un horrible et effrayant rêve.

Ma tête retomba sur mon oreiller. L'image d'Edward aux yeux rouges sang me hantait et faisait ressurgir toutes ces interrogations restaient sans réponse. Mon subconscient avait juste mis en scène l'une des mes peurs parmi tant d'autre.

Mes yeux rivés au plafond, j'attendais que le temps s'égraine lentement dans l'obscurité étouffante de ma chambre. Comment encore espérer dormir après tout ça ? Déjà que le sommeil m'avait happé qu'au bout de longues heures d'attente. Mon esprit tournait à plein régime et réanimait une à un toutes mes angoisses.

Alice était réapparut dans ma vie aussi explosivement que l'aurait fait une bombe atterrit dans mon salon, m'avait assommé par des nouvelles des plus effroyables dont j'étais de surcroit coupable, et pour couronner le tout, d'ici plus ou moins trois jours, je me retrouverais certainement face à face avec Edward.

Je voyais défiler toutes les minutes me séparant encore du lever du jour. Chaque petite seconde m'avait parue affreusement longue tout en étant déjà bien trop rapide à mon goût. Car à chacune d'elle qui passait, mes retrouvailles avec Edward se rapprochaient. Et dire que cela me terrifier n'était pas un euphémisme. J'étais totalement paniquée à l'idée de me retrouver face à lui, de voir de mes propres yeux le mal que je lui avais fait et l'entendre me dire à quel point il devait me mépriser d'avoir agi ainsi.

Et c'est avec la boule au ventre que je scrutai les heures défiler sur la projection murale de mon radioréveil.

_3h58… 4h22… 4h47… 5h34… _

Le temps s'écoulait si lentement…

Depuis que je m'étais réveillé en sursaut plus tôt dans la nuit, j'avais une profonde envie d'entendre la voix de ma famille. Une manière de me rassurer peut-être ? Ou tout simplement trouver un point d'ancrage familier dans cet océan d'inconnu dans lequel je m'apprêtai à plonger. Mais il était bien trop tôt pour que je puisse appeler mon père. Je maudis intérieurement le décalage horaire qui m'empêchait d'attraper mon téléphone portable et de l'appeler.

En dépit, je me résolu à aller me préparer. Je pris une douche rapide, enfilé les premiers vêtements que je trouvais à ma portée, soit un jean, un t-shirt et des converses, et rassemblais quelques affaire chaude dans un sac de voyage. Une fois tout cela bouclé, je m'assis sur mon lit fraichement fait. J'avais subitement perdu tout mes repères. La où j'aurai normalement pris un petit déjeuner sur ma terrasse avec un bon livre ou partie me promener à la fraicheur de l'aube, je restai juste interdite sur mon lit à attendre le moment fatidique où Alice viendrait taper à la porte de mon appartement et annoncer notre départ.

Et une fois de plus les minutes s'égrainèrent à la vitesse d'une fourmi paresseuse.

_6h34… 6h35… 6h36…_

A la seconde ou 6h37 s'affichait sur mon radioréveil, la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée retentit, déclenchant l'affolement des battements de mon corps. Je sursautais sur mon matelas. Le silence total de mon appartement ainsi brisé m'avait presque valu une crise cardiaque. Je bondis sur mes jambes, attrapais ma veste et mon sac et allait rejoindre Alice sur le pas de la porte.

Cette dernière n'avait pas changé. J'avais eu l'espoir de retrouver aujourd'hui l'Alice d'autre fois. Malheureusement ce ne fus que l'ombre d'elle-même que je découvris derrière la porte de mon appartement.

Nous nous saluâmes poliment, apparemment aussi gênée l'une que l'autre. Pour ma part, je ne savais vraiment pas comment agir. J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi mais il y avait cette réserve, cette petite partie de moi qui me crier de garder mes distances au risque de souffrir encore lorsque je devrais la quitter. Car une chose était sûre, tout ceci n'était que temporaire et aussi douloureuse que la séparation serait, elle aurait lieu une nouvelle fois.

- Quel est le programme ? Lui demandai-je en mettant mon sac de voyage sur mon épaule.

- Nous avons un vol pour Anchorage à neuf heures, m'indiqua-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai. Anchorage, première étape de ce périple de plusieurs jours. Je refermais la porte de mon appartement derrière moi et suivit Alice jusqu'à une voiture de location.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans le silence le plus total. Trente longues minutes passées à fixer le pare-brise devant moi tout en me rongeant les ongles nerveusement. Une fois arrivé à destination tout alla très vite, nous passèrent les portiques de sécurité sans encombres et nous retrouvâmes dans le hall d'embarquement. Alice en profita pour s'éclipser quelques minutes et revint avec un grand gobelet de café qu'elle me tendit avec un léger sourire.

- Ca te fera du bien.

Peu sûre du bien fait de la caféine sur mon organisme déjà tendu à l'extrême par l'angoisse qui le ronger, je ne pris toute fois pas le risque de la contre dire et me saisis de la boisson fumante. Je m'installais le plus confortablement possible sur l'un des nombreux bancs en plastique de la salle et m'adossait contre un mur. Perdue dans mes pensées, je patientais, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de café tout en regardant les gens défiler devant moi sans vraiment les voir.

- Je sais que ça te coûte beaucoup de venir avec moi là-bas, intervint soudain Alice.

- Peut-être mais si j'ai une chance de pouvoir l'aider alors ça vaut le coup.

- J'espère que tu le pourras sinon…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Je la détaillais un instant. Elle était elle aussi assise, droite et rigide, les yeux baissés sur le sol gris du hall d'embarquement. Elle souffrait. Je pouvais le voir à la simple expression de son regard. Peut-être se sentait-elle aussi coupable que moi de ce qui était arrivé à Edward même si je ne savais pas encore exactement ce qu'il était advenu de lui après qu'il soit parti s'isoler en Alaska.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que je pouvais sans risque appeler mon lève-tôt de père. J'allais m'isoler dans un coin de la grande salle et composait le numéro de ce qui fut un jour lointain chez moi.

- Bella ? Me répondit la voix inquiète de mon père dès la première sonnerie. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?

- Bonjour Char… Papa. Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

- Tu es sûre ? Si tu t'inquiète pour Alicia, rassures-toi. La petite va bien. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Tout se passe bien.

- Je suis contente de l'entendre mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai… J'ai appris hier que… qu'un vieil ami avait des problèmes et je vais aller le voir… Sue et toi pourriez-vous garder Alicia quelques jours de plus ?

- Bien sûr Bella. Qu'elle question ! Nous en serions ravies. Mais es-tu sûre que tout va bien ? Tu me sembles inquiète.

Je ravalais la boule qui comprimait ma gorge. Etais-je toujours une aussi piètre menteuse ? Apparemment, oui.

- Tout va bien papa, je t'assure, mentis-je. Je m'inquiète un peu pour ce… Cet ami. C'est tout.

Ami. Si y'a bien une chose qu'Edward et moi ne pourrions jamais être ce sont de simples amis.

- D'accord. Alors quand veux-tu qu'on te ramène Alicia ?

- Je viendrais la chercher directement mais je ne sais pas encore exactement quand. Dans une dizaine de jours, je pense. Je te tiendrai au courant.

- Fais attention à toi, ma fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

J'entendis mon père marmonner à l'autre bout du fil. Il ne me croyait apparemment pas et il n'avait pas tord. Ca n'allait pas et ça ne s'arrangerait certainement pas dans les jours à venir.

- Je t'aime papa, soufflai-je tout à coup.

Je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre d'échange avec mon père mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même de ma bouche. J'avais besoin de lui dire mon amour pour lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je pouvais sentir sa surprise et sa gêne de l'autre cote du fil. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais eu besoin de lui dire, tout ce que je savais c'est que si je ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais certainement regrette.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bella.

Ces mots, venant de lui, si pudique sur ses sentiment, me touchèrent encore plus.

- Dis à Alicia que je l'embrasse et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Je le ferai dès qu'elle se lèvera.

A fleur de peau comme je l'étais, il valait mieux que je coupe court à cette conversation avant de fondre en larmes. Prétextant ne pas vouloir le retarder pour sa sacrosainte partie de pêche du dimanche avec Billy, je mis alors rapidement fin à la communication.

Voilà, c'était fait. J'avais lancée une nouvelle note de ce parcours vers l'inconnu. Vers l'Alaska.

Avant de rejoindre Alice, je me décidais à passer un autre coup de fil qui me tenait à cœur. Il m'était impossible de quitter le pays sans avoir pu éclaircir les choses avec Julian. Les mains moites, je composais son numéro et toute mon appréhension s'évapora lorsque j'entendis sa voix inquiète me répondre.

- Bonjour, Julian. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je vais bien.

- On ne dirait pas pourtant. Tu as l'air… inquiète.

Il me connaissait définitvement très bien pour savoir ça rien qu'au ton de ma voix.

- Un peu, avouai-je. Un vieil ami à quelques problème et je vais aller lui rendre visite avec sa sœur.

- La fille d'hier soir ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je serai sans doute injoignable pendant quelques jours. Je te ferais signe à mon retour.

- Injoignable ? Mais où vas-tu pour être injoignable au vingt-et-unième siècle ?

Un appel dans les hauts parleurs attira mon attention.

- Il faut que je te laisse Julian, je dois embarquer. Je t'appelle à mon retour. Encore désolée pour hier. Je t'embrasse.

Puis je raccrochais.

Deux heures plus tard nous étions à cinq mille mètres d'altitude quelque part au dessus du nord ouest des états unis. Le vol avait commençait comme le reste de ce périple : en silence. Je n'allai pas m'en plaindre, loin de là. Je préférais porter mon attention sur la couche voluptueuse des nuages que nous survolions à travers l'hublot contre lequel ma tête reposait.

- A quoi penses-tu ? me demanda Alice après déjà quelques heures de vol.

- A rien de spécial et à tout à la fois. A ce qui va se passer, à Edward et à Alicia surtout, lui répondis-je, toujours le regard dans le vague.

- Elle te manque, n'est ce pas ?

Je quittais ma contemplation des cieux pour me retourner vers elle.

- Oui, énormément. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être loin d'elle et partir comme ça, prolonger mon absence sans la revoir entre temps…, soupirai-je tout en laissant ma phrase en suspend.

- Je suis désolée de te séparer d'elle.

- Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'elle s'amuse à Forks et puis Charlie et Sue sont plus que ravis de s'occuper d'elles quelques jours de plus. Il faut juste que je m'habitue à l'idée de ne pas la voir pendant une dizaine de jours.

- Elle a du beaucoup changer depuis que nous nous ne sommes pas vue.

- Elle a beaucoup grandi, acquiesçai-je C'est une vrai petite chipie mais elle est adorable. Au début, elle me parlait beaucoup de vous. Vous lui manquiez, tu sais. Elle a mis du temps elle aussi à s'habituer à notre nouvelle vie… Mais tu dois le savoir vu que tu nous as suivies à travers tes visions.

- Au début, oui. Mais ces derniers mois je t'ai totalement laissé de coté. En fait depuis le début des problèmes avec Edward j'ai arrêté de te surveiller. J'étais trop occupée avec lui et surtout je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il voie à nouveau des images qui pourraient le faire souffrir. Je suppose que tu n'as pas du subir de changement important dans ta vie ces derniers moi vu que rien ne m'est apparu non plus.

- Non, rien d'important effectivement, confirmai-je.

Je retournais alors à la contemplation des nuages duveteux en dessous de nous et la fatigue aidant, je m'assoupis un instant.

Assez longtemps pour que l'Edward vil aux yeux écarlate ressurgisse dans mes rêves.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et étouffai le cri de terreur qui bouillonnait dans ma gorge.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Alice.

J'essuyai la sueur qui perlait sur mon front du revers de ma main.

- Edward…, soufflai-je.

- Quoi Edward ? Je ne comprends pas ?

- Je l'ai vu, les yeux rouge sang, m'accusant d'être responsable de son état et se jeter sur moi, ajoutai-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Bella, essaya-t-elle de me rassurer.

- Je sais mais ça me terrifie de ne pas savoir… A quoi dois-je m'attendre Alice ?

- T'expliquer serait vraiment trop compliquer, crois-moi. Il… Il est juste… Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce qu'il en est exactement, souffla-t-elle en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches Alice ? Je suis ici, avec toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rebrousser chemin, alors dis-moi.

- Tu devrais te reposer Bella, le voyage va être encore loin, éluda-t-elle.

- Alice, je t'en pris, insistai-je. Ca me rend dingue de ne pas savoir.

- S'il te plait Bella, pas ici. C'est déjà bien assez dur pour moi de rester cloitrer dans cet avion avec tout ces repas potentiels autour de moi. Je n'ai pas la force d'en parler pour l'instant.

Elle détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se leva.

- Je reviens, me lança-t-elle avant de disparaître au fond de l'allée.

De mon côté, je me réinstallai dans mon siège et me mis à regarder défiler les images sur le petit écran devant moi. Je voyais jouer ces acteurs sans vraiment leur prêter attention alors que je digérais peu à peu les dernières informations que je venais de grappiller. Alice revint une dizaine de minute plus tard, le visage fermé et dur. Devinant que je me heurterai à nouveau à un mur, je préférai ne pas relancer la conversion. Je me positionnai alors confortablement dans mon fauteuil de première classe, remontai la petite couverture que l'on nous avait fourni en entrant dans l'avion, ajustais le minuscule oreiller assorti et tout en regardant par l'hublot, je me plongeai à nouveau dans mes pensées.

L'annonce de l'atterrissage imminent, plusieurs heures plus tard, me ramena subitement à la réalité.

Je ne vis d'Anchorage que l'intérieur de son aéroport international. L'avion pour Fairbanks partait dans la foulée.

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous débarquions dans la deuxième ville d'Alaska.

- Et ensuite ? Questionnai-je Alice alors que cette dernière s'installait au volant de l'énorme 4x4 qu'elle venait de louer.

- Nous resterons ici cette nuit. On en profitera pour t'acheter des vêtements adéquats et un équipement de camping. Demain nous prendront la route pour Coldfoot et à partir de là il nous faudra marcher.

- Ok. Ca risque d'être intéressant, soufflai-je pour moi-même tout en sachant qu'Alice m'entendrait.

Je pouvais déjà imaginer l'ampleur des dégâts si on me laissait seule, au milieu d'une forêt. Cela s'annonçait des plus chaotique si on prenait en compte mes talents pour trébucher sur tout et n'importe quoi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne comptais pas te laisser réellement marcher. Nous irons plus vite si je te porte et ça sera certainement moins risqué, me sourit-elle.

C'était la première fois de la journée que je voyais un sourire naitre sur les lèvres d'Alice

- Dieu soit loué ! Surenchéris-je.

Alice nous trouva une chambre dans un petit hôtel sans prétention du centre ville. Je profitai de cette petite pause pour prendre des nouvelles de ma fille et surtout pour lui dire au revoir car d'après les indications d'Alice, dès le lendemain, toute communication avec le reste du monde serait très difficile.

- Allô ?

La voix de Sue retenti dans mon téléphone.

- Bonsoir Sue. C'est Bella.

- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Charlie m'a dit que tu partais en voyage voir un vieil ami.

- Je vais bien. Effectivement, je fais un petit voyage improvisé de quelques jours. Je vais avoir du mal à téléphoner ces jours si alors je voulais en profiter pour parler un petit peu à Alicia. Elle est là ?

- Oui ma chérie, attends une minute je vais la chercher. Elle joue dans le jardin.

J'entendis quelques pas, le bruit d'une porte puis une voix au loin et enfin la petite voix aigu de ma fille se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement audible.

- Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonjour ma puce. Alors tu passes de bonnes vacances avec Papi et Sue ?

- Oui ! Je fais plein de chose, on va se balader, je joue, c'est cool ! Mais tu me manques. Tu viens quand ?

- Plus tard chérie. Dans quelques jours. Mais je pense fort à toi ma puce et tu me manques terriblement.

Je due retenir les larmes qui serraient ma gorge.

- Tu sais combien je t'aime ? ajoutai-je.

- Oui, plus grand que tout l'univers et en mégaplus !

- Et bien plus encore. Sois sage avec Papi et Sue et n'embête pas trop Seth. Il faut que je te laisse mon bébé. Je te fais plein de gros bisous et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Passe-moi Sue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

J'entendis le combiné retomber sur une surface dure et les pas de ma fille s'éloigner alors qu'elle devait courir dans la maison.

- SUE ! s'exclama Alicia au loin. Maman veut te parler.

Ma belle-mère reprit la communication la minute suivante et je lui expliquais qu'elle ne pourrait pas me joindre les jours à venir mais que j'essayerai, si je le pouvais, de leur donner des nouvelles.

Alice, qui s'était absenté quelques minutes, revint dans la chambre et je mettais un terme à la communication, non sans une énorme boule dans la gorge.

Après m'avoir ordonné de me reposer un peu, Alice m'emmena dans une des boutiques de randonnée de la ville pour m'équiper pour le reste du voyage. Elle acheta tout le nécessaire à ma survie en milieux hostile, de la tente en passant par le petit chauffage qui me permettrait de ne pas mourir de froid pendant la nuit, le matériel de camping… Et c'est des sacs plein les mains que nous quittâmes les lieux.

Epuisée, je m'écroulais de tout mon long sur le lit king size dès que nous retournâmes à l'hôtel, sans même prendre le temps de manger quoi que ce soit malgré les protestations énergique d'Alice. Mon estomac était de toute manière bien trop noué pour qu'une quelconque nourriture ne passe. Bien que physiquement la journée n'ait pas été très intense, moralement j'étais à bout et j'espérai de tout mon cœur arriver à mettre un terme aux cheminements tortueux de mon imagination en m'endormant rapidement.

Se fut sans compter mon subconscient qui m'envoya une fois de plus des images terrifiantes d'un Edward méconnaissable et prédateur de chair humaine.

Je me réveillais en hurlant, une sueur froide perlant sur mon front alors que je repoussais à grand gestes les attaques de mon agresseur imaginaire. Reprenant mon souffle, je constatai que la chambre était vide. Ni d'Edward. Ni d'Alice. Si le premier était tout droit sorti de mes rêves, la seconde avait du aller chasser pendant mon sommeil. Recroquevillée sur mon lit, la tête enfouie contre mes genoux, j'attendis patiemment que les heures jusqu'au levé du soleil défilent.

Alice revint un peu plus tard, rassasiée et fin prête à affronter une nouvelle journée proche de moi. Le confinement que produirait l'habitable clos du 4x4 aurait sans doute rendu la situation trop difficile pour elle si elle n'avait pas pris cette précaution. Elle me rappela à son retour que j'aurai besoin de toutes mes forces pendant le restant du trajet et insista malgré tout pour que je me repose encore un peu alors que j'étais déjà fin prête à reprendre la route.

Quand le soleil apparu enfin à l'horizon, je mettais mon sac dans l'immense coffre du pick-up et grimpai à l'avant. Rajustant mon bonnet sur ma tête, j'attendis qu'Alice me rejoigne.

- Prête ? me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'installait à son tour à bord du véhicule.

Je lui fis un léger signe de tête affirmatif et elle mit le contact. Je regardais défiler les façades colorées du centre ville de Fairbanks avant que nous la quittions pour nous retrouver en plein milieux de nulle part, suivant la route sinueuse bordée d'arbres et de grand espaces sauvages.

- Il nous faudra encore neuf bonnes heures de route. Profites-en pour te reposer.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil Alice, lui répondis-je. Je fais des cauchemars plus vrai que nature à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux alors crois moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir

- Je sais que tu poses des tas de questions et j'y répondrais, je te le promets. Mais pas maintenant. Pas ici, dit-elle le regard fixé sur la route droit devant elle. Je te dirais tout mais pas avant que… Je ne veux pas avoir à gérer ta réaction si je t'en parlais ici, m'avoua-t-elle.

Désireuse d'alléger un peu l'ambiance soudainement alourdie par les propos d'Alice, je me saisie de la carte routière qui trônée sur le tableau de bord.

- Où allons-nous exactement ? lui demandai-je en la dépliant soigneusement.

- Coldfoot. C'est un petit village du bout du monde avec une vingtaine d'habitations.

Je localisai non sans mal la petite bourgade sur la carte étalée sur mes genoux.

- Ca ne semble pas si loin pourtant.

- Ca ne l'est pas. Je dirais qu'il y a grosso modo 350 ou 400 kilomètres entre Fairbanks et Coldfoot mais la route est de très mauvaise qualité et difficilement praticable par endroit.

- Tu es venu ici souvent ?

- Beaucoup oui mais rarement par les voies humaines. En général je me contentais de courir à travers les montagnes.

Effectivement, plus nous nous enfonçâmes loin de toute civilisation, plus la route devint dangereuse et accidentée. Alice devait jongler entre d'énormes nid de poule ou encore éviter les obstacles impromptus qui jonchaient la chaussée défigurée.

Nous roulâmes ainsi de longues heures, entrecoupée de nombreuses pause qu'Alice m'imposait pour que je sois en forme. Mais toutes les pauses du monde ne viendraient pas à bout de l'inquiétude qui me rongeait et des énormes cernes qui avaient pris possession de mes yeux à cause de mon manque certain de sommeil.

La tête posée sur la vitre du 4x4, je regardais défiler en silences les derniers kilomètres nous séparant encore de ce village du bout du monde, admirant au passage les paysages grandioses et absolument magnifiques qui s'étendaient à perte de vu. De lacs en rivières, de prairies en forets, sans oubliée les montagnes enneigée au loin, tout était vraiment splendide. J'aurai pu aimer ce voyage s'il s'était fait en d'autres circonstances et surtout pour une raison moins sombre. Mais chaque minute écoulée, chaque kilomètre parcouru me rapprochait un peu plus de lui. De nous. Et même si je tentais coûte que coûte de me faire à l'idée que j'allai bientôt le revoir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être terrifier. De le revoir, de vraiment me rendre compte de tout ce que j'avais volontairement perdu mais aussi de constater de mes propres yeux le mal que je lui avais fait. La peur et l'inquiétude me rongeaient de l'intérieur et rien ne pourrait les arrêter.

Malgré l'heure déjà tardive, le soleil, même bas, était toujours présent dans le ciel au pays des journées sans nuit. Effectivement ici il ne se couchait jamais vraiment pendant les mois d'été.

A l'entrée de la minuscule ville, nous croisâmes à nouveau l'un de ses immenses camions chargés d'énormes troncs d'arbres que nous avions croisés à deux ou trois reprises sur la route au fil de la journée. Alice m'avait alors expliqué qu'ils constituaient la fréquentation principale de _La Dalton_, cette seule et unique artère liant la côte nord au reste de la civilisation et que par cette dernière transitée tout un commerce dont celui du bois principalement.

Le temps perpétuellement grisonnant rendait l'endroit encore plus sordide à mes yeux. En arrivant dans la minuscule ville, je détaillais la petite dizaine de baraques amoncelées le long de la route principale à la recherche de la moindre trace de civilisation. La seule rue du coin était semble t il totalement déserte. Très accueillant, sans nul doute. Alice m'indiqua du bout du doigt un enseigne qui jadis devait être clignotante ou le mot auberge trônait en lettres capitale.

- Soit nous restons ici ce soir, soit on prend un peu d'avance et nous passons la prochaine nuit dans les bois. Dis-moi ce que tu préfères.

Je regardais l'endroit délabrée qui pouvait m'offrir encore un petit moment de répit avant le face à face tant redouté. A quoi bon repousser l'inévitable ? Je gagnerai tout au plus quelques heures. Heures pendant lesquelles l'angoisse permanente que je ressentais s'amplifierai et ou la culpabilité rongerait encore plus mes veines.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, continuons, décidai-je.

Alice continua sa route, traversant ce petit bourg désert. Deux ou trois kilomètres plus loin, elle prit un minuscule embranchement sur la gauche et nous nous retrouvâmes sur un petit chemin caillouteux, parsemé ça et la de petites zones légèrement enneigée, puis soudain la route disparu et nous continuâmes en aveugle.

- J'irai le plus loin possible ainsi. Tant que le 4x4 pourra suivre on continuera en voiture. Après, il faudra marcher, m'informa-t-elle.

J'étais secouée et ballotée de tous les cotées. Chaque mètre gagné sur notre destination nous valait d'innombrables secousses supplémentaires. Mais le 4x4 grimpait toujours. Au bout de deux heures de lutte avec la démographie locale, Alice s'arrêtait au bord d'une rivière.

- Je pense que nous ne pourrons pas aller beaucoup plus loin sans risquer un accident. Nous allons camper ici et demain le véhicule se sera moi.

Devant le feu de camp, une heure plus tard, je buvais la dernière gorgée de mon café tout en admirant le paysage alentour. Nichée au creux des arbres, la petite plagette de pierres blanche offrait une vu imprenable sur le lit de la rivière qu'elle bordait. Sur l'autre rive s'étendait une vaste prairie verdoyante constellée de fleurs sauvages. La forêt prenait ensuite la relève du haut de ses immenses conifères qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. La luminosité orangée de ce mélange de crépuscule et d'aube de cette journée sans fin rajoutait une note particulière qui rehaussait le tout d'un doigt de surnaturel rendant les lieux presque irréel.

- Demain, à la même heure, nous serons arrivées, m'indiqua Alice en prenant place à mes cotes.

Cette affirmation raviva l'angoisse qui sommeillait toujours en moi. Une journée. Il ne me restait plus que ce lapse de temps avant de me confronter à lui et au mal que je lui avais fait.

- Demain…, soufflai-je avec appréhension.

Je ramenai instinctivement mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les enveloppais de les bras comme pour me protéger.

- Ne sois pas inquiète Bella. Ça va bien se passer. De toute manière soit tu arrives à l'atteindre, soit…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Je savais très bien ce quelle sous-entendait : soit nous le perdions à jamais. De quoi me rassurer en somme. Surtout qu'Alice refusait toujours de me dire à quoi m'attendre.

- Si on m'avait dit il y à trois jours, qu'aujourd'hui je serai assise au milieu de nulle part, en plein cœur de l'Alaska sauvage avec toi et que demain j'allais retrouver Edward… Je pense que j'aurai fait interner direct la pauvre personne porteuse de ces paroles, avouai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Alice me sourit, chose bien rare depuis que je l'avais retrouvée.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus te revoir dans ces conditions lorsque nous nous sommes quittés à Brighton.

- Tu savais que nous allions nous revoir ? M'étonnai-je.

- J'avais vu nos retrouvailles, oui.

- Et ? M'enquis-je, curieuse.

- Et elles auraient dû se dérouler dans bien des années.

- Quand ça ?

- A la fin de ta vie, Bella.

« Oh ! » fut tout ce que je pus sortir en réalisant que le Cullen aurait dû réapparaitre dans ma vie lorsque j'aurai été sur mon lit de mort.

Après quelques minutes d'une discussion plus légère, tombant de fatigue, j'allais me glisser sous l'épais duvet qui m'attendait dans ma tente. Bercée par le crépitement du feu de camp improvisé, je laissai le sommeil m'emporter loin de toutes les interrogations et de tous les doutes qui me possédaient.

Un souffle froid contre me cou me fit soudain frissonner, puis un murmure s'insinua dans mes songes.

- Tout est de ta faute, Bella.

Je me réveillais en sursaut et me retrouvais face à des pupilles écarlates qui me dévisageaient avec envie. J'hurlais de toutes mes forces, apeurée par ce regard démoniaque braqué sur moi.

Et j'hurlais encore lorsque, paniquée, j'arrachais le duvet qui me recouvrait et brassai l'air dans l'espoir de repousser mon assaillant imaginaire.

Cette fois c'en était trop !

J'étais à bout de nerfs. Il fallait que je mette un terme à tout ça et maintenant.

- On y va maintenant, ordonnai-je à Alice en sortant de ma tente.

- Du calme Bella, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Rêve ou pas rêve j'en ai marre Alice. Marre que tu me caches une part de vérité. Marre que tu refuses de me dire ce qui m'attend en réalité. Marre de rester dans l'ignorance. Marre d'attendre. Je veux y aller tout de suite, finis-je en rassemblant à la hâte nos affaires.

- Je voudrais pouvoir tout te dire mais…

- Alice, je suis perdue au milieu de nulle part et tu crois encore que je pourrais prendre la fuite ? Je pensais que tu avais quand même plus confiance en moi que ça, m'emportai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors quoi ?

- Il faut que tu découvres ça part toi-même. Moins je t'en dis, plus tu as de chance d'arriver à le sortir de la léthargie dans lequel il est plongé. Ce que tu vas voir va te faire mal. Tu ne vas pas le reconnaitre. Il va même sans doute t'effrayer. Mais c'est cette souffrance que tu vas ressentir qui va l'aider à aller mieux, à réagir.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? Demandai-je alors que je prenais pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Je croyais que tu ne voyais plus rien concernant Edward.

- Concernant Edward, non. Mais pour toi, oui. Ca change tout le temps. Rien n'est plus incertain que ça mais je me dois de tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. Désolée si je te mets à mal Bella mais c'est notre dernier espoir.

- Il va m'effrayer ? lui demandai-je soudain plus calme.

- Il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'Edward que tu as connu Bella. Vraiment plus rien à voir…

La minute suivante alors que je tentais d'assimiler cette information, Alice qui avait rassemblé à vitesse inhumaine tout ce qui trainer encore, se posta devant moi et me fit grimper sur son dos.

Loin de mes anciennes balades avec Edward, je retrouvais quand même cette sensation de vitesse qui m'avait si souvent rendu malade. Pressée d'enfin arriver au but, je fermais les yeux et serrais la mâchoire, attendant seulement que nous arrivions à destination.

Le trajet fut long. A la limite de l'interminable. Alice courut pendant de très longues heures à travers des forêts, contournant des lacs, traversant des rivières, jusqu'à ce que le paysage sauvage change radicalement pour laisser place à un paysage encore moins accueillant.

Là, à l'orée d'une forêt, elle s'arrêta enfin et lâcha les mots qui déclenchèrent en moi une une vague de panique accompagnée pourtant de soulagement.

- Nous sommes arrivées.

Sur ces paroles elle me déposa à terre et je m'empressai de détailler l'horizon face à moi à la recherche d'Edward.

En premier lieu tout ce que je vis fut une végétation terne, typique du grand nord. Balayant la toundra du regard, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un amas immobile au loin sur la droite. Amas que je pris d'abord pour un rocher isolé avant de constater avec effroi les traits d'un visage qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

- Oh Seigneur… Edward !

**~x~**

**Voila, ça y est, il est là… Contentes ?**

**Vous savez que j'adore les petits sondages alors… D'après vous que va-t-il se passer ?**

**1 / Bella, par sa simple présence va ramener notre cher Ed au pays des vivants ?**

**2 / Alice aura une vision qui annoncera un… bonheur ?**

**3 / Alice aura une vision qui annoncera un… malheur ?**

**4 / Edward, refuse de « réagir » trop perdu dans son monde ?**

**5 / ….. Celle là elle est pour vous… Faites-moi par de ce que vous pensez pour la suite.**

**Bref. Comme d'hab, je veux savoir tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre transitif. Bon ? Mauvais ? Aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-moi tout.**

**La suite est à peine commencé alors patience. Promis, je me dépêche. Et vous savez quoi faire pour que j'aille encore plus vite… Faites exploser ma boite mail !**

**Pour chaque review, un teaser sera envoyé.**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon week end.**

**A bientôt**

**Dri**


	6. Ch 05 : Electrochoc

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**C'est non sans mal que j'arrive aujourd'hui pour vous proposer ce chapitre. Il m'aura donné vraiment du fil à retorde. Pour tout vous dire, je suis dessus depuis 2 mois. Je l'avais mis de côté pour avancer dans Collisions en attendant que tout se débloque dans ma tête. Espérons que le suivant ne mette pas autant de temps à sortir ! lol**

**Je tien à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui ont très nettement remontées par rapport au chapitre précédent. C'est notre seul salaire, normal qu'on apprécie cette petite note de bonheur dans nos boites mails.**

**Je ne vais pas blablater pendant 3 plombes pour une fois. Je dirais juste merci à Bea pour sa correction ultra rapide, à mes chéries adorées de TPA, et un gros câlins supplémentaire à celle que j'ai eu le plaisir de revoir ce week-end. Cha, toi je te dis rendez-vous demain… la vodka t'attend )**

**Je l'ai dit sur Collisions mais je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde ici la suive. J'ai ouvert un blog pour vous informer de l'avancé de mes chapitres, poster des teasers, ou d'autres petits bonus (playlists, videos…). **

**http : / / drifics . blogspot . com (L'adresse est également sur mon profil)**

**Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.**

**~x~**

**Chapitre 5 : Electrochoc**

_En premier lieu tout ce que je vis fut une végétation terne typique du grand nord. Balayant la toundra du regard, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un amas immobile au loin sur la droite. Amas que je pris d'abord pour un rocher isolé avant de constater avec effroi les traits d'un visage qui n'avait plus rien d'humain._

_- Oh Seigneur… Edward !_

**~x~**

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Admettre que ce que j'avais devant les yeux était réel m'était totalement inconcevable. Cette masse immobile aux allures vaguement humaines, recroquevillée sur elle-même au milieu de cette plaine désertique, ne pouvait pas être Edward. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Et pourtant…

- Al… Alice, qu'est ce…

Mes mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge trop nouée par l'impact de cette vision morbide et effrayante qui venait de me terrasser. Une partie de moi refusait tout ça en bloc, préférant croire que j'étais une fois de plus en plein cauchemar éveillé. C'était un peu ça en réalité. Sauf que cette vision terrifiante ne disparaitrait pas en un nuage de fumée cette fois.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dévisager ce roc à forme humaine, encore trop lointain pour que j'en distingue réellement les traits. Néanmoins je n'avais aucun doute. C'était lui. Là, à quelques mètres de moi. Mon cœur réagissait déjà à cette nouvelle proximité. Sa cadence infernale reflétait, à chacun de ses battements frénétiques, l'écho des sentiments latents que j'avais ensevelis au plus profond de moi.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Osai-je enfin demander.

- Je te l'ai dit Bella. Il n'est plus lui. L'Edward que tu as connu est parti il y a longtemps maintenant. Tout ce qui reste de lui c'est ça.

Alice donna un coup de tête dans la direction de cette statue recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Une enveloppe vide de toute vie.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est comme ça depuis tout ce temps ?

Elle confirma mes craintes d'un autre mouvement de tête.

- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est un vampire Bella. Il n'y a que très peu de manière de tuer l'un des nôtres. Malheureusement pour Edward se couper du monde et refuser de « vivre » ne font pas parti de la liste.

Mes jambes avançaient d'elles même alors que j'assimilais peu à peu les paroles d'Alice. J'étais loin d'avoir tout cerné. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'Edward allait mal et que je devais l'aider. Ou du moins essayer. Un pas après l'autre, je quittai le refuge que nous offraient les arbres et entrai dans le vent, foulant lentement la vaste étendue de lichens sous mes pieds hésitants.

- Soit prudente Bella. Il ne… Je ne vois rien émanant de lui. S'il y a le moindre problème je ne pourrai pas l'anticiper alors ne prends pas de risques inutiles.

Je lui lançai un vague signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle pouvait me faire toutes les mises en gardes du monde, à présent que j'étais ici, face à ce lugubre spectacle, plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de l'approcher.

J'avançais lentement au milieu de cette étendue verdâtre et décharnée qui bordait la forêt. Il n'y avait rien après les arbres, juste cette végétation rase et jaunissante, des gravillons et un petit ruisseau solitaire perdu au milieu de ce champ de désolation.

Et Edward était là, seul et ce depuis combien de temps ? Il s'était coupé du monde et à en croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était juste posé là un jour et que depuis il n'avait plus bougé. A genoux, ramassé sur lui-même en une sorte de position fœtale précaire, il attendait que son éternité passe face à cet océan désertique qui l'entourait. Pas d'animaux, pas d'oiseaux… Seul le bruit du ruisseau et le bruissement des feuilles de bouleaux derrière moi troublaient le silence absolu qui régnait dans cette plaine.

L'endroit aurait pu avoir du charme en d'autres circonstances. Si, au milieu de celui-ci ne se trouvait pas cet homme qui envers et contre tout resterait à jamais l'amour de ma vie. Amour indéniablement impossible mais pourtant si réel, si palpable.

Encore quelques mètres parcourus lentement. Non par crainte mais plus par appréhension. Chaque foulée m'approchait de mon but. Chaque foulée réduisait un peu la distance nous séparant. Chaque foulée permettait à mon regard de discerner tous ces détails qui me faisaient mal. La chemise qu'Edward portait, qui jadis devait être bleu marine, était à présent délavée, par endroit déchirée. Son pantalon n'était pas en reste lui non plus, troué, arraché…

Mais ce qui me bouleversa le plus, je dus attendre quelques pas supplémentaire pour le distinguer.

- Mon dieu…

Ma voix ne fut qu'un souffle, un murmure échappé de justesse de ma gorge avant que celle-ci ne se noue en un sanglot étouffé.

Je tombai à genoux. A peine un mètre nous séparait à présent. Je pouvais aisément le toucher si je tendais mon bras. A lieux de ça, je ravalai la bile qui me montait à la gorge, refoulant les vagues de nausée qui m'assaillaient.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

- Edw… wa… ard…

Ma voix vrilla, trembla et mourut une fois de plus en une plainte étouffée.

Aucune réaction n'ébranla le visage granitique qui me faisait face. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain si ce n'est part sa forme. Sa peau diaphane avait pris des allures d'albâtre maltraité par le temps, érodée, même craquelée par endroit. Ses joues anciennement pleines étaient à présent creusées, laissant des pommettes saillantes surplombées par des paupières closes et immobiles. Du moins, c'est ce que je discernais.

- Edward… Edward c'est moi Bella…

Ma voix mourut dans l'immensité environnante. Je m'affaissais sur moi-même, balayant du regard le corps meurtri devant moi. Un lambeau blanc coincé entre ses doigts serrés qui reposaient sur ses cuisses attira mon attention. Si ses vêtements étaient en piteux état, le bout de papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains avait des allures de parchemin presque totalement effrité. Je pouvais cependant distinguer de vieilles traces passées d'une écriture.

Ma lettre.

- Edward s'il te plait…, repris-je. Ouvre les yeux… Ne reste pas comme ça…

Mes paroles se heurtaient au mur de pierre face à moi avant de s'éteindre dans la prairie. Aucune réaction. Pas la moindre esquisse de mouvement. Il était si stoïque, si… mort. Pourtant il était là, quelque part. Et j'essayais en vain de l'atteindre. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'aussi loin que se trouvait son esprit, il m'entendrait.

- Il est parti trop loin.

Trop absorbé par mes pensées et par la vision morbide que m'offrait le corps d'Edward, je n'avais pas entendu Alice s'approcher.

- Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? L'interrogeai-je en détaillant de mes yeux brûlants de larmes que je ravalais les unes après les autres l'une des fissures qui ravageait le visage d'Edward.

- Le manque de sang depuis trop longtemps. Il est comme asséché de l'intérieur en quelque sorte.

- Asséché…, répétais-je pour moi-même. Edward, reviens. S'il te plait, reviens. Ne te laisse pas… mourir.

Assise sur mes jambes, les bras pendant le long de mon corps, je me sentais totalement démunie. Jamais je n'avais été aussi impuissante qu'à cet instant, face à ce roc inébranlable qu'était devenu Edward.

- Je pensais pourtant qu'il réagirait en t'entendant, avoua Alice dont la déception et la tristesse timbraient la voix.

- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je tout en essuyant furtivement une larme solitaire évadée de mes paupières. Je n'aurais jamais dû écrire cette lettre.

J'attrapais d'une main tremblante le bout de papier usé qui dépassait des mains closes et fossilisées d'Edward. A peine l'avais-je effleuré que la lettre partit en poussière.

- Je pensai qu'il ne la lirait que bien plus tard, lorsque assez de temps se serait écoulé. Je pensais être morte depuis longtemps même…

Je laissais le papier effrité s'envoler au vent, suivant des yeux les petits bouts jaunis qui virevoltaient légèrement dans les airs avant de rejoindre le sol un peu plus loin.

- Je lui avais ouvert mon cœur une dernière fois. Je voulais juste qu'il sache pourquoi. Pourquoi j'avais tiré un trait sur lui… Sur nous… Je voulais qu'il comprenne… C'était mon au revoir, celui que je n'avais pas été capable de lui fournir à Bridgton. Et au final je l'ai tué. Pas littéralement bien sûr, mais c'est tout comme.

- Il l'a compris Bella. Il a compris pourquoi tu as choisis de partir avant même que tu t'en ailles. Il a juste préféré arrêter d'avancer sans toi.

- Alors c'était inéluctable c'est ca ? C'est ce que tu essais de me dire ? Que tôt ou tard il en serait arrivé là ?

- Je veux juste dire qu'Edward n'a jamais désiré exister si tu ne faisais plus partie de ce monde. Il nous l'a fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises. A l'époque de Forks, lorsqu'il t'a quittée, nous savions que c'était une possibilité. Tu n'as fait qu'accélérer le processus, j'imagine.

Elle contourna Edward et vint se mettre à côté de moi.

- Allez, viens. Il se fait tard. Allons camper un peu plus loin. Demain nous réessaierons, me dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, je… je me dois d'essayer encore.

- Il sera encore là demain, tu sais.

- Je sais... Ça ne changera rien mais je veux rester près de lui encore un peu. Profites-en pour aller chasser si tu veux.

- Et te laisser seule ici ? Pas question.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Parce que je partirai en aveugle. Je ne vois absolument rien, ça serait trop risqué. Je vais préparer le campement là-bas, à l'orée du bois. Tu me rejoindras quand tu seras prête.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, retournant mon attention vers cette statue figée dans une profonde tristesse. Mon cœur se serra un peu plus dans ma poitrine à l'idée qu'Edward pourrait rester ainsi pour toujours. Frottant vivement mon visage de mes mains, je chassais mes idées noires. Je n'avais que peu de chance de parvenir à sortir Edward de sa léthargie et m'apitoyer sur la situation actuelle ne m'aiderait pas. Je devais essayer de renouer le contact avec lui, trouver le déclic qui le ferait sortir de cette coquille dans laquelle il s'était enfermé pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants, ici, avec nous.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Alice monter la tente en un tour de main et s'affairer autour du feu de camps qu'elle venait d'allumer. Tout cela en moins de cinq minutes bien sûr. Cela me fit sourire. Légèrement. Ca raviva aussi en moi de vieux souvenirs, ceux de l'époque où je découvrais tout de ce monde inconnu des vampires.

- Tu te rappelles du jour de notre rencontre ? Murmurai-je dans le silence absolu. C'était un banal jour pluvieux à Forks et pourtant ce jour a changé ma vie à jamais. Pour la première fois j'ai croisé ton regard, tes étranges pupilles dorées devenues rapidement aussi noires que l'ébène. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me dévorer pendant ce cours de biologie sans savoir que tu en étais vraiment capable. Je me souviens encore des frissons que me provoquait l'insistance de ton regard sur moi. J'étais bien loin de me douter que j'avais vraiment risqué ma vie ce jour là et pourtant… Mais tu as été plus fort que ta soif qui te dévorait dès que tu m'approchais. Tu as été plus fort que ton instinct qui te dictait de me tuer…

Je coupais un instant le flot de mes paroles pour tendre une main hésitante sur celles d'Edward, posées sur ses genoux et retenant d'une poigne serrée ce qui fut la lettre d'adieu que je lui avais laissé.

- Au lieu de ça tu m'as offert l'amour, repris-je tout en effleurant délicatement ses doigts des miens.

Je m'obligeai à faire abstraction de la rugosité extrême de ses derniers. Je retins même un frisson lorsque ma main se déposa entièrement sur les siennes. Elles étaient si froides… si poreuses…

- Je t'ai aimé au premier regard et aujourd'hui encore je t'aime Edward.

Je calais mon front contre sa tête penchée en avant, face au sol, effleurant légèrement de ma main libre sa joue craquelée.

- Je t'aime. S'il te plait reviens. Je sais que ça doit te sembler égoïste de ma part mais reviens, je t'en supplie.

Je laissai un sanglot s'échapper de ma gorge nouée par toutes ces larmes trop longtemps retenues. Sanglot qui fut accompagné d'une étrange vibration. Comme un râle étouffé remontant à la surface. Je me redressais, surprise par cette soudaine brisure du silence pesant qui nous entourait. Le râle reprit de plus belle. Plus sonore, plus intense. Plus distinct aussi. Et ça provenait non pas d'autour de nous mais d'ici même. De devant moi.

- Edward ?

Pas de réaction directe. Juste encore ce son, cet espèce de ronflement étranglé.

- ALICE ! Criai-je. Alice il réagit. Je crois qu'il revient !

Je ne pus contenir la joie dans ma voix. J'étais passée de la tristesse à un état proche de l'euphorie en une seconde. Je n'avais aucune certitude mais pourtant ce son c'était lui. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Il allait revenir. Il ne resterait pas ici pour toujours. Pas comme ça. Il allait revenir à lui et tout allait s'arranger…

Sauf que rien ne se passe jamais comme on se l'imagine.

Portée par l'élan d'espoir qu'avait fait naître en moi cette infime réaction de la part d'Edward, je portais ma main à son visage. Tout ce qui suivit se passa très vite.

Il y eut un cri. Alice. Et un grognement effroyable. Edward.

- BELLA NOOOON !

Au même instant ce qui était jusqu'alors statufié se mit en mouvement. Un étau puissant enserra soudain mes côtes, si fort que je ne pouvais même plus respirer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir crier mais cela m'était devenu impossible. Entre douleur et incompréhension, je ne discernais plus rien. Tout allait trop vite. Un autre grognement guttural plus tard, je fus projetée en arrière, heurtant violement le sol rocailleux proche du ruisseau.

Je tentais de me redresser quand une ombre me surplomba. L'espèce d'un bref instant je croisais un regard aussi noir que l'enfer, totalement dénué d'humanité. Ce visage qui avait repris vie n'avait pourtant plus rien à voir avec celui qui m'était si familier. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, j'avais peur de lui. Peur d'Edward. Il était à présent un monstre dépourvu de tout sentiment et je venais de devenir sa proie.

Je ne sais pas ce qui fut le plus effroyable. La douleur de ses dents acérées qui perçaient ma peau au niveau de mon cou ou bien le fait de savoir que je mourrais de ses mains ?

Aussi stupide que cela puisse être, je me débattais. L'instinct de survie sans doute ? Mes bras martelaient sans relâche son corps de marbre collé au mien.

Ce qui était des cris, se transforma peu à peu en gémissements plaintifs à chacune de ses aspirations frénétiques. Je pouvais sentir mon sang s'écouler lentement de mon corps. Le quitter, l'abandonner pour aller rejoindre le sien. Et aussi sûrement que chaque gorgée me rapprochait un peu plus de la mort, elle le ramenait lui à la vie.

Dans cette semi inconscience dans laquelle je m'enfonçais, quelques bribes du monde extérieur me parvenaient encore, faiblement, à peine audible au milieu de ce bourdonnement constant qui régnait dans ma tête. J'entendais des cris au loin… De plus en plus loin. Une voix qui peu à peu s'estompait elle aussi, comme toutes les autres sensations. Tout me fuyait, m'abandonnait à l'instar de mon fluide vital qui venait à manquer dans mes veines.

Toutes mes pensées se focalisaient sur ma fille qui à quelques centaines de kilomètre d'ici devaient dormir. Qu'allait-elle devenir à présent ?

La douleur que provoquait la succion à la base de mon cou s'intensifia avant de disparaître brutalement. Mon corps sans vie heurta le sol alors que je me débattais intérieurement pour une dernière goulée d'oxygène.

- Bella…

L'instant suivant tout devint noir.

**~x~**

**Et bien voila… Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et c'est avec tristesse que je fini cette histoire. Prochain chapitre, un POV Edward en guise d'épilogue.**

**Je sais que vous pensiez que l'histoire serait plus longue mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire…**

**Pas de sondage aujourd'hui vu que Bella est morte… paix à son âme. C'est triste mais comment aurait-il pu être un jour heureux ensemble…**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. J'espère que vous aurez tout de même aimé ce chapitre malgré cette fin.**

**Un petit teaser de la suite vous attendra en réponse à vos reviews.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et je vous dis à bientôt sur Collisions je pense.**

**Bizz**

**Dri**

**

* * *

EDIT : On vous l'a pas dit ? On est le 1er avril aujourd'hui... Si, si, si ;)  
**


	7. Ch 06 : Deuil

**Hello la compagnie ! **

**I'm back avec un chapitre tout chaud pour vous. Je tenez d'ailleurs à dire un grand merci à Bea qui , malgré une période difficile, répond toujours présente pour la correction et en plus va plus vite que son ombre. Merci également à So, Lu et Cha qui me conseille à chaque doute.**

**Je tiens également à vous remercier vous tous, enfin vous toutes pour êtres plus exact. Les reviews étaient en chute libre mais sur le dernier chapitre, vous avez battus les records de cette histoire et c'est juste GEANT. J'espère juste que ça continuera ! lol**

**Normalement tout le monde a eu droit à une petite réponse et à un teaser. **

**Désolée si je vous ai fait flipper avec ma petite blague de fin de chap la dernière fois. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que je dis ! MDRR En tout cas y'a eu un sacré vent de panique et vous savez quoi ? Ca m'a super touché de vois que vous teniez autant à cette histoire. Thank you !**

**Je change de fic l'espace d'un petit message : la playlist de Collisions est dispo depuis hier soir sur mon blog ( http : / / drifics . blogspot . com ). Celle d'impulsions est en préparation, je vous la poste bientôt. **

**Vous trouverez également la bannière du chapitre, fait par les doigts de fée de Ninie, sur le blog.  
**

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs petite nouveauté, il y a un bout de POV Edward intégré. Ceci restera occasionnel mais j'en intégrerais de temps en temps quand je trouverais ça nécessaire à l'histoire (au lieu de faire des bonus au compte goute comme sur Addiction).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**~x~  
**

**Chapitre 6 : Deuil**

_La douleur que provoquait la succion à la base de mon cou s'intensifia avant de disparaître brutalement. Mon corps sans vie heurta le sol alors que je me débattais intérieurement pour une dernière goulée d'oxygène. _

_- Bella…_

_L'instant suivant tout devint noir._

**POV Edward**

DU SANG !

J'enfonçai mes crocs dans cette chair tendre et parfumée.

DU SANG !

L'odeur entêtante de ce suc délicat incendiait tout mon corps. Je le désirais. Il m'appelait, me chantait. Il me le fallait à tout prix.

J'avalai une gorgée, puis deux. Goulument. Voracement. Aspirant fortement cette fabuleuse ambroisie dont je me délectais avec avidité. J'en voulais plus. Encore et encore. Chaque lapée ravivait l'incendie qui me ravageait la trachée plutôt que de l'estomper.

ENCORE PLUS DE SANG !

Il était bon… Si savoureux… Exquis nectar qui s'écoulait lentement dans ma gorge assoiffée.

- Edward arrête ça. Tu la tues ! EDWARD !

Je grognai et d'un violent coup de bras j'expulsai l'importun qui voulait me voler ma proie. C'était la mienne. _A moi !_ Et je la viderais jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

- C'est Bella, Edward. Tu es en train de tuer Bella. Arrête !

Des mains enserrèrent mon cou et me tirèrent en arrière.

- Regarde-là ! Bon sang Edward !

Je relâchai mon gibier, prêt à réduire en miette celui qui me dérangeait pendant mon succulent repas, laissant le corps à l'agoni s'échouer au sol.

- Seigneur Edward… Tu l'as… Non ! Qu'ai-je fait ?…

Je grondai de toutes mes forces, guidé par cette soif brûlante qui me ravageait, prêt à bondir pour éliminer ce dangereux adversaire qui voulait me voler ma délectable ripaille, avant de croiser un visage familier. Je me figeai net dans mon élan, ravalant péniblement l'envie dévorante qui me rongeait.

Ces yeux… Cette bouche… Ces cheveux…

Le regard exorbité de ma victime étendue sur le sol me terrassa alors que son corps convulsant, cherchait désespérément à avaler un peu d'air avant de s'éteindre totalement.

- Bella…, soufflai-je.

J'avais devant moi le corps blafard de mon âme sœur que la vie venait de quitter.

- NON ! Hurlai-je.

Elle était là, inerte, sans vie. Je l'avais tuée. Bella… J'avais tué mon seul et unique amour. Je m'élançai vers elle à l'instant même ou Alice s'agenouillait devant sa dépouille.

- Reste loin d'elle ! Gronda-t-elle en me propulsant plusieurs mètres en arrière d'un simple coup de poing.

Je la rejoignis tout aussi vite, en maintenant toutefois une distance de sécurité entre elle et moi. Alice, accroupie devant le corps inanimé de Bella, amorça une série de pressions sur sa cage thoracique immobile. Le craquement lugubre qui suivit me tétanisa. Les côtes de Bella, malmenées par la réanimation de fortune qu'Alice lui prodiguait, cédèrent. Je fermai les yeux face à ce spectacle intenable.

- Allez Bella, aide-moi.

Et tout ce que j'entendis en retour ne fut que le bruit de ses os qui s'effritaient.

- Alice…

Je n'avais même plus la force de parler. Ce sang qui m'avait redonné vie et qui s'écoulait à présent dans mon organisme était le sien. Je le lui avais volé. Pire, je l'avais agressée et tuée pour l'obtenir. Je n'étais qu'un monstre et je me dégoutais.

- Son cœur bat encore Edward. Faiblement. Imperceptiblement. Mais il bat !

Un élan d'espoir se répandit alors dans mes veines. Je m'approchai, ignorant le regard noir de colère et d'angoisse qui me foudroyait.

- Bella. Je suis désolé Bella. Bats-toi, soufflai-je.

- Il faut que son cœur résiste jusqu'à ce que le venin l'atteigne. Sans ça, on ne pourra plus rien faire. J'espère juste que tu lui en as assez injecté car elle ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça.

J'attrapai sa main étendue au sol et la serrai délicatement dans les miennes tout en priant des dieux auxquels je ne croyais pas de bien vouloir la sauver. Incapable de regarder son visage sans vie, je portai mes yeux sur ses doigts fins qui dépassaient de mes mains. Ils étaient meurtris, ensanglantés. L'un de ses ongles était même arraché. Elle avait du se débattre de toute ses forces face à mon attaque et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je n'avais agi que par pur instinct animal face à une proie particulièrement alléchante et je l'avais dévorée. Comment avais-je pu ainsi l'agresser ?

Et Bella ne réagissait toujours pas. Il n'y avait aucun signe visible d'une probable transformation. Elle restait inerte, seulement secouée par l'acharnement d'Alice sur sa poitrine.

- Elle n'a pas assez de venin dans son organisme, constata Alice.

- Donne-lui-en. Ne la laisse pas mourir s'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas. Il ne reste pas assez de sang dans son corps. Si je la mords, je la tuerai à coup sur.

Et alors que tout espoir était en train de me quitter, un infime gémissement franchit les lèvres entrouvertes de Bella. Alice et moi nous regardâmes. Je n'avais pas rêvé, elle l'avait également entendu.

- C'est ça Bella, bats-toi ! s'exclama Alice qui arrêta son massage cardiaque.

Bella gémit encore. Plus fort cette fois-ci. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus assurés, plus puissants. Elle reprenait vie sous nos yeux alors que son organisme débutait une lente et douloureuse transformation.

Pendant un bref instant j'oubliai les conséquences de mes actes. Bella allait « vivre » et c'est tout ce qui importait, même si je savais qu'au fond de moi, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner.

Un hurlement effrayant de douleur déchira le silence qui avait repris ses droits dans cette étendue sauvage et le corps de Bella se cambra sur le sol rocailleux où il reposait.

La mutation venait de commencer.

**~x~**

**POV Bella**

Peur. Douleur. Tristesse. Effroi. Tout se mélangeait, s'embrouillait.

Et puis plus rien. Que silence et néant, rien d'autre.

J'étais seule, perdue.

Je flottais dans un océan invisible et vaporeux. Plus rien ne m'était perceptible. Ni sensation. Ni odeur. Ni son. Mon corps lui-même semblait avoir disparu. Comme si mon âme l'avait quitté pour voguer dans les limbes obscurs du néant qui m'entouraient. Plus de peur. Plus de douleur. Plus rien. Seul ce brouillard apaisant et réconfortant restait encore présent, m'accompagnant dans les méandres de cette noirceur inconnue qui me cernait.

Agréable anesthésie qui se brisa à l'instant précis où mon corps engourdi fut dévasté par les flammes de l'enfer me lacérant de part en part. Chaque parcelle de mon corps reprit vie, brutalement, férocement. Le néant avait fui pour ne laisser place qu'à la torture d'une profonde brûlure qui me léchait de l'intérieur. Ce feu qui s'infiltrait en moi insidieusement me terrassa en un instant.

J'hurlai. Violent, sourd, le son explosa au fond de ma gorge, pâle reflet de cette affliction qui me rongeait.

Ce feu vivace s'insinua peu à peu dans chaque recoin de mon être, le parcourant de veine en veine, m'embrasant de la tête au pied en une poignée de secondes. Le brouillard apaisant que je chérissais tant se dissipa en un instant, me laissant seule face à cette souffrance intenable qui se faufilait toujours plus profondément en moi.

J'hurlai à nouveau. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en empêcher même si je l'avais voulu. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, même plus mes cris hystériques de douleur.

La mort était-elle donc si douloureuse ? Le fait de mourir n'était-il pas suffisant pour qu'il faille encore souffrir le martyre pour atteindre la délivrance ? A moins qu'il n'y ait pas de délivrance…

Et si ce feu, ces flammes étaient en fait celles de l'enfer ? Ma damnation éternelle pour toutes les erreurs commises dans ma vie ? Et si je devais subir ce châtiment pour l'éternité ? La peur déjà omniprésente en moi s'intensifia. J'étais terrifiée, apeurée et complètement perdue.

Des tonnes de question se bousculaient dans ma tête mais j'avais bien trop mal pour y réfléchir. Tous mes muscles se débattaient pour échapper à ce bûcher auquel j'étais ligoté.

- Pitié… Je brûle…

Et j'hurlai encore.

Des images floues et indéchiffrables, me parvenaient brièvement lorsque mes paupières s'ouvraient sans que je ne les contrôle.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis le début de ce calvaire ? Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. J'étais sûre d'être morte et de devoir souffrir ainsi pour l'éternité. Pourtant une partie de moi était encore en vie. Mon cœur battait toujours, lentement, beaucoup trop lentement même, mais il battait.

Mais dans ce cas là pourquoi ?

Mon cerveau embrumé, douloureux et fatigué fit enfin le point et je compris.

- NOOON ! Hurlai-je.

Une vague d'effroi me traversa de part en part. Tout me revient. Alice, l'Alaska et Edward. Je revis alors son attaque défiler devant le voile opaque qui obscurcissait mes yeux. Au ralenti. Je me rappelais de la douleur ressentie lorsqu'il avait d'un coup sec déchiré la fine peau de mon cou, la sensation de ses dents froides et vénéneuses lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans ma chair à vif, la pression de sa langue sur ma peau à chacune de ses lapées mortelles…

Tout me revenait.

Edward m'avait tuée. Ou presque.

Cette douleur, ce n'était pas celle de la mort. Non. Mais c'était bien celle de ma damnation éternelle.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je me transformais. J'allais devenir l'une des leurs… Dans quelques jours ou quelques heures la Bella que j'étais serait morte et je deviendrais un vampire.

- Pas… veux pas… brûle…

C'en était donc fini de ma vie, de ma fille… Je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Elle me croirait morte et je n'aurais plus aucune chance de l'approcher. Je l'avais perdue à jamais.

- Non… Al… Alicia…

Mon bébé.

Plus de câlins, plus de baisers, plus de tendresse, plus d'amour, plus rien. On allait lui apprendre ma disparition. Ma puce allait être malheureuse… Qui prendrait soin d'elle ?

Seigneur, qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Comment pourrais-je supporter de la savoir loin de moi ?

Plutôt mourir que devoir vivre sans elle. Pourquoi Edward m'avait-il fait ça ?

Les flammes qui me consumaient s'amplifièrent et une nouvelle et profonde salve brûlante me terrassa, m'éloignant de toutes réflexions cohérentes. Le feu irradiait partout à l'intérieur de mon corps. Aucune parcelle de ma peau n'était épargnée. Je me débattais, hurlais, implorais que l'on m'achève sur le champ pour faire cesser cette atroce agonie.

- … feu… pitié… mal… mourir… veux mourir… pitié… Aaahhh !…

Les mots franchissaient mes lèvres sans aucune cohérence, mélangés à mes cris et mes pleurs.

J'entendais des bruits, des voix autours de moi, sans pour autant les comprendre. J'étais seule face au brasier, face à mon supplice.

Mais quand cela prendrait-il fin ? Trois jours. Je savais qu'une transformation prenait trois longues journées, mais depuis combien de temps la mienne avait-elle commencé ? Chaque seconde sur ce bûcher résonnait pour moi comme l'éternité.

Une flamme plus puissante que les autres me lécha le visage et j'hurlai à m'en arracher la gorge.

J'étais à bout de force, de volonté… de tout.

La seule chose qui me faisait tenir était le visage de ma fille qui me souriait. Mon cœur, ma vie. Elle était tout pour moi et je ne la reverrais sans doute plus jamais. Elle allait pleurer ma perte, seule quelque part, alors que je serais encore là. Pourrai-je un jour la revoir ? Mon enfant, ma chair et mon sang… Comment exister sur cette terre sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras ?

Je repoussai ces idées noires et me concentrai sur elle. Je fis défiler dans ma tête mes souvenirs d'instants heureux, vestiges de ma vie humaine sur le point de s'achever.

Tout d'abord le jour de sa naissance où en un clin d'œil toutes mes craintes et toutes mes peurs avaient disparu. La première fois que je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Son premier gazouillis, son premier sourire, ses premiers pas, son premier « maman »… toutes ces premières fois qui resteraient gravées en moi à jamais. Tous ces instants à nous où je la berçais dans mes bras, où je la chatouillais le matin pour la réveiller, tous ces petits bobos que je m'empressais de lui faire oublier avec un baiser… Tous ces moments qui me seraient à présent interdits, volés, arrachés violemment et pour l'éternité.

La verrai-je un jour devenir adulte, grandir, se marier, avoir des enfants à son tour ?

Un autre cri déchira ma gorge, mélange de tristesse et de douleur, alors que les flammes ardentes consumaient peu à peu chaque part de mon humanité.

- Arrêtez… pitié… arrêtez…, implorai-je. Je brûle… Aaaahhhh ! Je brûle… pitié…

Au-delà des flammes, je sentis une pression sur mon visage, comme deux mains qui s'y posait. Je me débattis, suppliant une fois de plus qu'on arrête mon supplice.

- Bella.

Les sons, jusqu'alors contenu dans un seul et même brouhaha incessant, sembla légèrement se diluer. Une voix, encore trop lointaine et étouffée pour que je la reconnaisse, arriva à mes oreilles.

- Bella, je suis désolée, entendis-je. Je sais que ça fait mal mais ça va bientôt s'arrêter. Je te promets que ça sera bientôt fini.

- J'ai mal… pitié… stop…

- Jazz essaie encore.

- Ca ne fonctionne pas, je suis désolé Alice mais je ne peux rien faire.

Alice. Jasper. Je n'étais plus seule à présent.

- Alice, murmurai-je entre deux lamentations douloureuses.

- Je suis là Bella. Je suis près de toi.

- Arrête ça… pitié … tue-moi, sanglotai-je.

- C'est bientôt fini Bella. Il faut laisser le processus arriver à son terme.

Le brasier en moi s'intensifia, se décupla et me foudroya brutalement. J'hurlais encore et encore, ne pouvant retenir mes cris qui s'échappaient de ma gorge comme pour trouver une délivrance.

- Pitié ! Suppliai-je.

Mes doigts s'agrippèrent de toute leur force à la surface sur laquelle j'étais posée – _un lit sans doute, mais cela pouvait-il être possible alors que je me trouvais au milieu de nulle part ?_ Mon rythme cardiaque jusqu'alors tellement lent que je croyais mon cœur en train de s'éteindre augmenta dangereusement. Mon visage se crispa et seuls des râles de souffrance parvinrent à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres maintenant close.

Tous les muscles de mon corps se bandèrent. Même le plus infime se tétanisa sous cette souffrance atroce qui me sillonnait, traversant mon corps de part en part, ne laissant aucune brèche susceptible de m'apaiser.

Non, aucun apaisement, juste de la souffrance encore et encore.

- Carlisle ! Gronda une voix non loin de moi.

Des bruits de mouvement, de pas sans doute se rapprochèrent.

- Ca sera bientôt fini Edward, le rassura-t-il.

Edward était là lui aussi. Je ne sus si apprendre sa présence me réconfortait ou bien me révulsait. Mais j'occultais très vite cette information, me concentrant sur le plus important : la fin de mon calvaire qui me semblait durer depuis des siècles.

Pourquoi le temps ne passe-t-il vite que quand les choses que nous vivons sont agréables ?

Une nouvelle vague incandescente me rongea et ma respiration rapide et erratique se coupa.

_Faite que cette douleur cesse !_

Je voulais sombrer, je voulais que tout s'arrête et quitter cette terre au plus vite. La mort ne m'avait jamais paru aussi tentante et accueillante qu'à cet instant. Seul le visage souriant de ma fille me retenait encore ici et me permettait d'endurer cette torture.

Alicia.

Mes pensées se tournèrent vers elle et je sentis peu à peu la douleur quitter mes pieds, puis mes mains.

Cela allait-il enfin prendre fin ?

Plus la douleur quittait les extrémités de mon corps, plus mon cœur lui s'emballait de plus belle. Il battait à une vitesse folle, tellement rapidement que je le sentis vibrer dans ma cage thoracique. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce normal ? Encore et encore des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas de réponses.

- Ecoute son cœur, dit une voix familière non loin de moi. C'est la fin. Elle n'en a plus que pour quelques heures maintenant.

Des heures. Seulement des heures et ce supplice prendrait fin. Je me sentis tout à coup soulagée et relâchai involontairement le contrôle de mes muscles tétanisés. Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Les flammes se concentraient maintenant dans ma poitrine, malmenant mon cœur, dernier vestige de mon humanité.

Apres une interminable attente, les flammes avaient quitté mon corps, se concentrant uniquement dans ma cage thoracique, boule de feu incandescente centralisée sur mon cœur.

Ce dernier accéléra encore et encore ses battements jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un seul et même son continu. Mon corps s'arqua sous la puissance dévastatrice qui faisait rage en moi, mon dos se décollant de la surface moelleuse ou il reposait. J'hurlai de toutes mes forces, accompagnant de ma voix le dernier battement de mon cœur. L'apogée dura quelques interminables secondes où tout en moi n'était que feu, souffrance et douleur. Puis soudain le vacarme dans ma poitrine s'arrêta, emmenant avec lui les flammes et la souffrance. Seule ma gorge resta en feu. Mon corps se relâcha et je retombai sur le lit.

Le silence.

Plus de bruit, plus de battement, plus de cris, plus rien... Que du silence.

Puis je me mis à discerner des sons plus lointains comme le bruissement des feuilles dans la forêt environnante, ou encore le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Je pouvais entendre des bruits infimes qui étaient jusqu'à présents interdits à mes oreilles humaines.

Mes doigts, encore crispés, relâchèrent leurs emprises sur l'étoffe qu'ils serraient jusqu'alors. Je les laissai glisser imperceptiblement sur cette surface lisse me rappelant de la soie, malmenée et déchirée par endroit. Comment pouvais-je deviner cela par un simple effleurement?

Un mouvement près de moi me sortit de mes réflexions et je me figeai.

- Bella ?

Cette voix je la connaissais. Elle m'était si familière et pourtant me semblait si différente.

- Bella c'est fini.

Je laissai alors mes paupières, closes depuis des jours, s'ouvrir enfin. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me coupa le souffle, maintenant inutile. Je discernais chaque minuscule imperfection de la peinture au dessus de moi. Tous ces détails, qu'une fois encore je n'aurais pas pu voir si j'étais en vie.

- Bella.

Une main effleura ma joue et tous mes sens se mirent en alerte. Mes muscles se bandèrent et je me recroquevillai sur moi même. Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je sautai d'un bond du lit qui fût mon bûcher personnel et me réfugiai contre le mur derrière moi.

- Elle a peur, lança une voix sur ma droite.

- Du calme Bella. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

Je sentis une vague apaisant m'atteindre mais je n'y portais pas attention. Je restais concentrée sur la personne qui venait de me parler. Je connaissais ses traits par cœur et pourtant je restai sans voix face à la vision qu'il m'offrait aujourd'hui.

Alice, le visage inquiet, me scrutait avec appréhension.

- Bella, tout va bien. Je sais que c'est déstabilisant mais tout va bien.

Mes yeux détaillèrent chacun de ses traits fins et discrets, l'or en fusion de ses pupilles, la blancheur de sa peau... Tout en elle prit une nouvelle grandeur, identique et pourtant si différente.

- Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? demanda une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Carlisle.

Je sentis des mouvements autour de moi. Mes sens se mirent en alerte et rapidement je fis un tour de la pièce du regard. Ils étaient tous là. Tous, sans exception. Mais un seul retint mon attention. En retrait au fond de la pièce, légèrement vouté en avant, le visage encore marqué par le manque de sang, Edward m'observait silencieusement.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Alice. Jazz ?

- Mon don a agi, elle n'a plus peur.

- Bella. S'il te plait, dis quelque chose.

Alice fit un pas vers moi et ma réaction fut immédiate et instinctive. Mon corps se crispa, mes jambes fléchirent et je m'accroupis. Mais le plus surprenant fut le grognement sourd qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. J'étais prête à bondir et à l'attaquer si elle amorçait le moindre mouvement vers moi.

- Alice, ne la provoque pas, intervint Carlisle. Elle ne se contrôle pas. Reste en retrait.

- Et bien, on dirait que la petite Bella est devenue agressive, plaisanta Emmett sur ma gauche.

Un autre grognement sortit de ma gorge. Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce et mon cerveau enregistra la position de mes ennemis. Oui, à ce moment précis, je les considérais tous comme mes ennemis.

- Bella, regarde-moi. C'est moi, Alice.

Je croisai à nouveau l'or de ses yeux et je me relaxais légèrement.

- C'est bien. Tu ne crains rien.

Je quittai ma position défensive et me redressai. Je remarquai alors pour la première fois ma tenue, une robe fine noire en coton qui ne m'appartenait pas.

- Je sais que tu te sens perdue Bella, reprit-elle. Je sais que tout ceci n'aurait pas du se produire. Je suis désolée. Tu allais mourir, il m'a semblait préférable de laisser le venin agir.

Je sentis mes jambes tressaillir sous ses paroles, pourtant je ne quittais pas des yeux Edward au fond de la pièce. Ses yeux carmin me détaillaient avec crainte, je pouvais le lire dans son regard. Je laissai mon regard s'ancrer aux siens, le soutenant durement. Mes sentiments ressurgirent brutalement, réveillant une multitude d'émotions contradictoires et virulentes.

- Ses émotions sont en branle, les informa Jasper tout essayant de stabiliser la tempête qui faisait rage en moi.

- Edward, parle-lui, commanda Carlisle depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle t'écoutera peut-être. Rassure-la.

Je vis ses lèvres former la première lettre qu'il allait prononcer et je perdis le contrôle de mon corps.

- Tu m'as tuée ! Grondai-je en bondissant sur celui que j'avais un jour aimé.

**~x~**

**Hum hum… on ne cri pas. Je sais, j'ai encore coupé là où il ne faut pas, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ? :P**

**Alors, pronostic ? **

**Pour que Bella va-t-elle décapite Edward : Taper 1**

**Pour que Bella démembre Edward : Taper 2**

**Pour que Bella le lapide : Taper 3**

**Faites vos jeux, le résultat qui aura le plus de suffrage sera sélectionné ! lol**

**Donc comme vous avez pu le constater, Bella n'est pas encore morte… Et n'est pas près de l'être. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite par ce revirement de situation. En tout cas, je veux tout savoir sur vos ressentis, avis, opinion…**

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé le prochain chapitre. Il vous faudra un peu de patience pour avoir la suite. Je dois d'abord m'occuper d'un certain dîner en compagnie d'un sexy salaud )**

**Un petit teaser en réponse à vos reviews.**

**Passez un bon week end.**

**Bizzz**

**Dri**


	8. Ch 07 : Regrets

**Hello la compagnie,**

**J'ai profité d'une (… grosse) panne d'inspiration sur Collisions pour avancer par ici. Du coup, vous aurez deux chapitres pour le prix d'un aujourd'hui. Collisions arrive d'ici 30 min max. On dira que c'est mon cadeau de Noel ! :)**

**Merci à Bea pour sa correction. T'es une vrai petite fée de l'orthographe !**

**Et un grand MERCI à vous pour toutes vos reviews. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'apprécie vous lire et savoir ce que vous ressentez après chaque chapitre. Surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, c'est que du bonheur ! **

**La bannière est dispo sur mon blog : http : / / drifics . blogspot . com**

**Sachez que j'y poste également des teasers au fil de mon écriture. Allez y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps ou inscrivez-vous à la newsletter.**

**J'ai rien à dire de particulier sur ce chapitre si ce n'est : régalez-vous (enfin j'espère) !**

**Bonne lecture )**

**~x~  
**

**Chapitre 7 : Regrets**

_Je vis ses lèvres former la première lettre qu'il allait prononcer et je perdis le contrôle de mon corps._

_- Tu m'as tuée ! Grondai-je en bondissant sur celui que j'avais un jour aimé._

**~x~**

Un voile de colère occulta ma vision pour ne laisser que le visage d'Edward dans ma ligne de mire. Son immobilité m'enragea doublement. Pas un seul mouvement protecteur, pas la moindre esquisse de mouvement. Il resta juste là, attendant que je l'atteigne. Un cri retentit alors, aigu et cristallin, puis deux bras frêles se collèrent contre mon torse alors que mes pieds quittaient terre pour m'élancer violemment vers Edward. J'éjectai promptement cet obstacle de ma trajectoire sans un regard et repartis à l'assaut. Sa passivité déclencha une fureur sans nom. J'aurais aimé le voir réagir, se battre ou au moins se défendre. Au lieu de ça, il ne fit rien d'autre qu'attendre l'impact de mes coups.

Coups avortés par des mains puissantes qui m'empoignèrent avec force et me tirèrent en arrière. J'hurlais toute cette rage qui coulait dans mes veines. Je me débattais, contrant étonnamment facilement cette poigne de fer qui tentait de me retenir. Mais mes nouvelles capacités furent anéanties lorsque deux autres paires de mains vinrent prêter main forte à mon assaillant. Je restais alors pantoise, interdite ainsi immobilisée face à lui.

- Tu m'as tuée, répétai-je, cette fois totalement atterrée alors que ma propre voix ne m'appartenait plus.

Pour seule réponse Edward baissa les yeux au sol et resta silencieux.

- Réponds-moi au moins ! M'emportai-je à nouveau.

Alice, que j'avais violemment repoussée un peu plus tôt, se plaça devant moi.

- Et toi ! Rageai-je en me débattant de plus belle Tu m'as suppliée de venir l'aider et tu savais ! OUI, TU SAVAIS CE QUI ALLAIT SE PASSER !

- Non c'est faux, se défendit-elle. Je ne voyais rien. Comment aurai-je pu…

- Alice, tu devrais rejoindre Rose là-bas.

Esmée, restée jusqu'alors en retrait, entra dans mon champ de vision et interrompit Alice.

- Bella calme-toi, chérie.

Sa voix douce, mélodieuse et sereine emplit soudain la pièce d'un autre son que mes grognements incessants.

Elle essaya de me raisonner alors que je luttais contre l'emprise d'Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle sur moi. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, totalement obsédée par le visage de ceux qui m'avaient trahie, et surtout par celui juste en face de moi. Je n'étais plus que haine et vengeance, fulminant malgré les vaines tentatives de Jasper pour canaliser mes émotions exacerbées.

- Tu es déboussolée, à fleur de peau et désemparée, continua Esmée. C'est tout à fait normal. Tout cela a été si soudain, si imprévisible. Nous allons t'aider à t'acclimater Bella, mais il faut que tu essaies de te contrôler.

Je l'ignorais, grognant ma colère qui m'aveuglait encore bien trop.

- Bella, regarde-moi.

Elle plaça son visage juste en face du mien et je croisai enfin son regard aimant.

- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle.

Ma haine se transforma en peine. Tous les muscles de mon corps se relâchèrent sous l'effet de cette nouvelle vague émotionnelle encore plus dévastatrice que la colère elle-même.

- Comment tout pourrait aller bien. Je suis… morte. Il m'a tuée, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Je sais et j'en suis désolée mais maintenant que tu es des nôtres, tu vas devoir prendre tes marques et nous allons t'y aider.

Elle me fit un piteux sourire, mélange de « je suis désolée » et de « plus rien ne peut être changé ».

- Ta gorge doit te brûler. Il te faut du sang.

Le sang. Substance gluante et odorante qui m'avait toujours dégoutée et rendue malade. Et voilà que maintenant c'était devenu ma seule et unique source d'alimentation.

Un rictus amer traversa mon visage figé pour l'éternité.

- Chouette, une partie de chasse ! Allons dégommer un ours ou deux ! S'enthousiasma Emmett dans mon dos sans pour autant relâcher la pression sur mes épaules qu'il maintenait fermement.

- Emmett ! Gronda Carlisle à côté de lui.

- Allez viens Bella.

Esmée s'écarta sur le côté et mes geôliers me guidèrent jusqu'à la porte.

- Je suis désolé.

Ces mots furent à peine audibles même pour mon ouïe surdéveloppée. Un simple souffle qui m'électrisa et raviva ma fureur interne que Jasper contra et stabilisa grâce à son don. Le calme précaire enfin rétabli au sein de mes émotions, je me retournai légèrement vers la source de ces mots.

- Garde tes regrets pour toi Edward, ils te tiendront compagnie pour l'éternité.

Sur ces paroles, je quittais la pièce. A chacun de mes pas qui m'éloignaient de cette dernière, ma haine, ma rage et ma colère se dissipèrent pour ne laisser que la douleur et la peine d'une mère qui réalisait peu à peu que jamais plus elle ne serrerait son enfant dans ses bras.

Esmée m'ouvrit le chemin et je la suivis sans protester. De toute façon à quoi bon ? Qu'avais-je d'autre à faire que de la suivre ? Rien. Absolument rien. Tout ce qui emplissait ma vie d'avant m'était à présent interdit. Plus de lycée, plus d'enseignement, plus d'amis, plus de famille... Et surtout plus ma fille.

Mon bébé, ma joie, ma force, ma vie. Elle était tout pour moi et je l'avais perdue. Elle allait vivre sa vie sans moi. Grandir, mûrir, aimer, pleurer, rire… loin de moi. A présent, je ne serai plus qu'un simple fantôme de son passé effacé par le temps, un vague souvenir d'un être aimé, une photo jaunie dans un vieil album…

Alors que nous descendions les escaliers de cette maison inconnue je réalisais que je ne serai pas là pour son prochain anniversaire, ni à sa prochaine rentrée scolaire. Jamais je n'assisterai à sa remise de diplôme ou encore à son mariage…

Une profonde douleur déchira mon cœur éteint.

Avec qui ferait-elle ses devoirs ? A qui raconterait-elle ses journées avec entrain comme elle aimait tant le faire ? Qui serait là pour la border le soir ? Pour la rassurer quand elle ferait des cauchemars ? Pour lui faire des bisous pour la réveiller ? Pour…

Je n'avais pas toutes ces réponses mais seulement une évidence : ce ne serait pas moi.

Un sanglot dépourvu de larme s'échappa de ma gorge. Je sentis une pression, qui se voulait rassurante, sur mes épaules. Seulement rien ne pourrait m'apaiser. Comment remplacer le gouffre qui s'était créé dans ma poitrine morte ?

J'étais détruite, vidée, comme si je n'étais plus qu'une simple enveloppe vide. Seule la souffrance et la tristesse m'habitaient encore, dernier signe m'indiquant que je n'étais pas vraiment morte, hélas. Je l'aurais sans doute préférée.

Nous passâmes ensemble la grande porte d'entrée en bois qui donnait sur une immense prairie baignée par les reflets argentés de la lune, isolée au milieu d'une forêt peuplée de grands résineux. Jasper et Carlisle me relâchèrent et s'éloignèrent d'un pas de moi. Seul Emmett avait encore ses mains posées sur mes épaules sans pour autant me retenir. Elles étaient juste là au cas où.

- C'est bon Emmett, lâche-la. Nous allons aller chasser ensemble.

Esmée me tendit lentement sa main, m'invitant à la suivre. Je les jaugeais du regard tour à tour. Tous m'observaient silencieusement, analysant mon comportement pour prévoir ma prochaine crise de nerfs. Pourtant, lorsqu'Alice sortit de la maison et m'aborda, ils ne réagirent pas assez vite.

- Bella, je t'assure que je n'ai rien vu là-bas. Je…

Un grognement plus tard, Alice se retrouva plaquée contre la façade de la maison, le visage enfoncé dans les planches pulvérisées par l'impact, ma main agrippée férocement à sa gorge, prête à lui arracher la tête au moindre son de sa part.

Esmée avait crié de surprise lorsque j'avais bondi sans retenue sur l'un de ses « enfants ». Je pouvais sentir leurs présences autour de moi. Tous se tenaient prêts à agir, à bondir à leur tour pour la libérer. Et je grognai encore pour les mettre en garde. Alice ainsi à ma merci j'étais en position de force, et ils le savaient.

- Je te faisais confiance, éructai-je. Tu étais mon amie. (J'écrasai un peu plus sa trachée dans ma paume.) Tu es venue me chercher, me supplier de te suivre. Tu m'as guidée jusqu'à lui. Pire tu m'as laissé seule avec lui alors que TU SAVAIS !

- Non, couina-t-elle avec le peu d'air qui lui restait.

- Bella c'est ton amie, ne fais pas ça, calme-toi, m'implora Esmée dans mon dos alors que des salves relaxantes m'envahissaient.

Je sentais la colère se radoucir d'elle-même, se maîtriser jusqu'à s'éteindre. Alice me fixait de ses grands yeux mordorés, sans peur ni crainte. Elle avait sans doute prédit toute cette scène avant de la provoquer.

- Tu m'as tout enlevé, soufflai-je. Tout ! Je n'ai plus rien à présent.

Je relâchais sa gorge qu'elle s'empressa de masser et reculais lentement.

- Je ne savais pas Bella, je te le jure. J'aurais tellement préféré t'épargner ça. Je t'en prie Bella, pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas prédit son attaque. Et une fois qu'il t'avais mordue et vidée de ton sang, je ne pouvais juste pas te laisser mourir.

- Tu aurais dû, murmurai-je en un souffle.

Je baissai les yeux face à cette évidence que je venais de libérer. Je sentais le regard des Cullen présents sur moi mais je ne pouvais simplement pas les affronter. Je ne saurais dire si cela était à cause du don de Jasper qui opérait sur moi ou si cela était dû à mes émotions versatiles et décuplées mais à cet instant je n'avais qu'un seul souhait : que l'on mette fin à ce supplice que j'endurais. Je ne parlais pas de cette brûlure infernale qui consumait ma gorge. Non, je parlais de cette souffrance qui m'oppressait, me déchirait et possédait tout mon être face à ma nouvelle condition et ce qu'elle m'imposait.

- Allez sœurette, je vais te montrer comment dégommer un grizzly !

Emmett passa un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et, de ses bras puissants, m'éloigna de cette maison de malheur et de ses habitants. Il m'entraina vers la forêt devant nous. Je le suivis sans un mot, contente de m'éloigner d'eux et de leurs regards compatissants.

Il accéléra le pas et je me mis à courir pour pouvoir le suivre. Mes jambes accélèrent d'elles-mêmes et je me sentis soudain libre. La sensation de l'air qui me caressait le visage était apaisante. J'accélérai encore. C'était bon, libérateur et grisant. Je n'oubliai pas pour autant cette souffrance qui m'habitait, mais, l'espace d'un instant, d'une course, elle était reléguée au second plan. Le premier étant cette sensation enivrante que mes grandes enjambées provoquaient

- Respire et ressens, cria Emmett devant moi. Le reste viendra tout seul.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air tout en courant à travers la forêt. Je sentis d'abord le parfum humide de la mousse sous mes pieds, puis celui de la sève dégoulinant des résineux ou encore... Une odeur plus forte, un fumet plus puissant arriva à mes narines et effaça tout le reste. Un liquide envahit ma bouche et accentua la brûlure de ma gorge.

Cette odeur, ce sang… je le voulais, il me le fallait.

Je laissai mon odorat guider mes pas et partis en direction de ma proie.

Je n'étais plus Bella la petite humaine inoffensive, je n'étais même plus la Bella vampire nouveau-né qui pleurait la perte de sa fille. Non, à présent j'étais Bella la prédatrice assoiffée de sang.

J'évitais les arbres sans même les voir, tout ce qui comptait c'était ce sang qui m'appelait. Ce sang que je désirais plus que tout au monde.

J'arrivai tout prêt d'un petit lac et je vis enfin la source de ma soif. Un groupe de trois cerfs étaient en train de s'abreuver au bord de l'eau. Mon cerveau ultrarapide calcula le meilleur angle d'attaque pour qu'aucun d'eux ne m'échappe et je fonçai, bondissant à revers sur ma première victime. J'enfonçai enfin mes dents acérées dans le cuir du cou de la pauvre bête apeurée.

Le liquide chaud qui coula dans ma bouche calma instantanément la brûlure que le venin avait décuplée. Je laissai ce nectar à la fois sucré et âpre couler le long de ma gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé. Je lâchai alors la dépouille sans vie au sol et observai les alentours pour retrouver ses congénères en fuite.

Ils n'étaient pas bien loin, coincés entre le lac et une pente abrupte qu'ils ne pouvaient franchir. Le prédateur en moi ne leur avait laissé aucune chance. Je saisis la deuxième bête et lui infligeai le même sort, laissant son corps sans vie atterrir sur le parterre humide quelques secondes plus tard.

Dans un geste souple et rapide, j'attrapai ma troisième et dernière proie et la plaquai au sol violemment, plantant mes dents luisantes de venin et de sang dans sa carotide. L'animal feula et se débâtit plus encore que ses congénères, me forçant à déplacer mon corps pour le maintenir en place. Après une brève et inutile tentative de fuite, très vite avortée par ma force, le cerf rendit son dernier souffle.

A peine avais-je avalé sa dernière goutte de sang que déjà j'humai l'air environnant pour trouver ma prochaine cible. J'ouvris les yeux pour scruter l'horizon à la recherche d'un mouvement mais tout ce que ces derniers croisèrent fut une vision qui m'épouvanta.

Moi.

L'eau noire baignée par la lune argentée me renvoyait l'effroyable reflet de ce que j'étais devenue.

Je me vis accroupie au sol, tenant fermement ce cerf inoffensif, à présent mort, dans les mains, mes dents encore profondément enfoncées dans son cou. Je le lâchai avec dégoût. Dégoût de ce que je venais de faire, dégoût de ce que j'étais : un monstre tueur assoiffé de sang.

Je me rapprochai du reflet presque en rampant, ne pouvant détacher mes yeux de ces deux pupilles rouges carmin qui me fixaient.

Qu'étais-je devenue ?

Le reste de mon visage, encadré par mes longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules, restait tout de même similaire en certains points à celui qui fut jadis le mien. Ma peau de craie, contrastant avec la noirceur de mes cernes, accentuait encore plus l'écarlate de mes pupilles démoniaques. La forme de mon visage s'était affinée, mes pommettes étaient un peu plus saillantes, mes lèvres plus pulpeuses…

Je passais mes doigts sur ces dernières et essuyais le sang qui les maculait avec effroi, réalisant pleinement le monstre que j'étais à présent.

Mes poings cognèrent soudain la surface de l'eau devant moi et envoyèrent en éclat ce reflet qui me dégoûtait. Je laissai un cri rauque s'échapper de ma gorge, traduisant le chaos qui régnait en moi. Un long sanglot dénué de larmes le remplaça alors que je restais inerte face à cette image effroyable qui se reconstruisait sous mes yeux.

A genoux face au lac sombre, je laissai s'exprimer toute cette tristesse et cette colère qui dominaient ce tourbillon d'émotions qui me possédait. Les épaules secouées par mes larmes invisibles, j'entendis derrière moi les paroles de Jasper, qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Non Emmett, laisse-la. Laisse-lui le temps de s'accepter. Elle a besoin de temps.

- Mais regarde-la. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça tout de même. C'est notre sœur à présent.

- Elle est bouleversée. La phase de transition n'a été facile pour aucun de nous, mais c'est encore pire pour elle car elle sait déjà ce que sa nouvelle condition implique. Elle est en train d'en prendre pleinement conscience.

- Rentrez. Je vais rester ici et veillez sur elle.

Cette voix je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Je sentis tout mon corps se tendre, chacun de mes muscles réagit avec violence à ce ténor si particulier.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Edward, dit soudainement Jasper. Elle est instable et bien plus forte que toi. Si elle perd le contrôle, tu ne pourras pas la retenir.

- Ca m'est égal. Je suis le responsable de tout ça alors laissez-moi essayer d'arranger ce qui est encore réparable.

- Je ne suis pas sûr…, commença Jasper.

- S'il vous plait, laissez-nous ! S'emporta Edward.

Moi je restai inerte, figée. Mes oreilles entendaient cette conversation mais elle me restait étrangère, lointaine. Je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Attendre juste que l'éternité passe et défile devant mes yeux.

Si je devais trouver un seul avantage à être ce que j'étais devenue c'était que je n'avais besoin de rien. Plus besoin de manger ou de dormir.

Peu à peu la lune avait décliné devant mes yeux, succédée par le soleil. Puis la nuit était revenue et moi je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

- Bella, parle-moi.

La voix d'Edward résonna soudain à mes oreilles. Il avait été aussi stoïque que moi, tellement que j'en avais presque oublié sa présence. J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher lentement et le vis s'agenouiller à côté de moi du coin de l'œil.

- S'il te plait, continua-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien et le silence reprit sa place au milieu de la forêt.

- Je… Je m'en voudrai éternellement pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne m'attends aucunement à ce que tu me pardonnes. J'ai fait la pire chose au monde. Tu n'aurais jamais dû être là, c'était bien trop dangereux. Mais je… Rentrons, s'il te plait. Laisse-nous t'aider à t'adapter et après ça, si tu le désires, je disparaitrai à jamais de ta vie.

- Alors fais-le dès à présent. Disparais ! Disparais de mon existence ! m'emportai-je.

Mes émotions volatiles explosèrent. Je me redressai violemment et le repoussai.

- Je suis devenue un monstre, m'écriai-je. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi !

Il vacilla légèrement et se redressa à son tour, sur ses gardes. Je constatai alors que sa peau n'était plus craquelée comme plus tôt. Sans doute s'était-il nourrit bestialement lui aussi.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Bella, essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

- PAS UN MONSTRE ? m'emportai-je. Et c'est quoi ça alors ? lui demandai-je en désignant les dépouilles des trois cerfs qui m'avaient servis de repas.

Je portais mes mains à ma tête et y enfouis mon visage.

- J'étais en train de courir et quelques minutes plus tard j'étais là, accroupie au sol, une de ces pauvres bêtes dans les bras, en train de le vider de son sang. Je suis quoi alors si je ne suis pas un monstre ? J'ai fait ça sans même m'en rendre compte, c'était comme si mon corps était sur pilote automatique et que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Si je n'avais pas croisé mon reflet je serais certainement encore en train de saigner à blanc tout être vivant de cette forêt.

Je m'arrêtai soudain de parler, me rendant compte que je venais de débiter ce monologue à une vitesse tout bonnement inhumaine.

- C'est ton instinct qui s'est exprimé Bella, dit-il prudemment. C'est tout à fait normal. Avec le temps tu apprendras à le contrôler et comme nous tu pourras te balader au milieu d'humains sans pour autant les attaquer.

- Comme vous ? Ris-je. C'est vrai que tu as un contrôle admirable sur tes pulsions Edward, lançai-je, mauvaise. Je peux encore sentir la pression de tes dents contre ma peau. J'espère au moins que tu as pris ton pied en me tuant.

- Bella, je suis d…

- TAIS-TOI ! hurlai-je en m'élançant vers lui. Surtout ne prononce plus jamais un seul « désolé » face à moi. Je me fous de tes regrets. Sors de ma vie ! C'est tout ce que je te demande. DISPARAIS !

Je ponctuai ce dernier mot d'une pression de mes poings sur son torse. Action qui eut pour effet de le propulser contre l'épicéa derrière lui.

- Tu m'as tout volé. Pas seulement ma vie mais aussi ma fille. Tu te souviens de la petite fille qui tirait sur ton pantalon pour te parler ou qui t'offrait des pancakes le jour de son anniversaire ? Tu te rappelles d'elle ? Et bien grâce à toi elle est orpheline aujourd'hui. ORPHELINE ! Vociférai-je alors que tous mes efforts pour garder mon calme tombaient en lambeaux, réduits à néant par la culpabilité que je lisais dans le regard d'Edward au sol, à quelques mètres de moi.

**~x~**

**Tadam ! lol**

**Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous cette Bella nouveau-né ? Je vous préviens tout de suite le modèle parfait dépeint par SM ne m'a pas du tout convaincu alors ne vous attendez pas à trouver la même chose ici. **

**Maintenant j'attends avec impatience vos impressions et avis. Comme d'hab, bon ou mauvais, je prends. Faites péter ma boîte mail, elle adore ! Et puis ça sera mon cadeau de noel à moi toutes vos petites reviews ! :)  
**

**A votre avis, Bella va-t-elle casser sa tête à Edward ? lol Avouez qu'il le mérite quand même un peu, non ?**

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé la suite mais je m'y attèle après les vacances. **

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fins d'années. On se retrouve en 2011 pour la suite de ces aventures.**

**Bon bout d'an comme on dit par ici.**

**A bientôt**

**Dri**


	9. Ch 08 : Face à l'éternité

**Bonjour tout le monde (enfin s'il reste encore du monde dans le coin),**

**Après quelque chose comme 6 mois d'absence, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre. J'ai vraiment eu peur de ne jamais continuer cette histoire, et pour tout vous avouer, elle n'est pas encore sauvée. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas la laisser à l'abandon et la finir, même si les nouveaux chapitres mettront du temps à arriver.**

**Comme quoi il faut garder espoir… En tout cas, merci à mes récents coups de blues qui ont fait que ce chapitre à vu le jour.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je ne pense pas avoir répondu à tout le monde, je m'en excuses. Je tâcherai de me rattraper au prochain chapitre, mais sachez qu'elles me font toujours extrêmement plaisir !**

**Trêve de blabla, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas.**

******~x~**  


**Chapitre 8 : ****Face à l'éternité**

_- TAIS-TOI ! Hurlai-je en m'élançant vers lui. Surtout ne prononce plus jamais un seul « désolé » face à moi. Je me fous de tes regrets. Sors de ma vie ! C'est tout ce que je te demande. DISPARAIS !_

_Je ponctuai ce dernier mot d'une pression de mes poings sur son torse. Action qui eut pour effet de le propulser contre l'épicéa derrière lui._

_- Tu m'as tout volé. Pas seulement ma vie, mais aussi ma fille. Tu te souviens de la petite fille qui tirait sur ton pantalon pour te parler ou qui t'offrait des pancakes le jour de son anniversaire ? Tu te rappelles d'elle ? Et bien grâce à toi elle est orpheline aujourd'hui. ORPHELINE ! Vociférai-je alors que tous mes efforts pour garder mon calme tombaient en lambeaux, réduit à néant par la culpabilité que je lisais dans le regard d'Edward au sol, à quelques mètres de moi._

**~x~**

Mon corps tremblait, incapable de contenir la rage qui le dévorait. D'un coup violent, j'écrasais mon poing dans le tronc d'un grand conifère en hurlant toute ma colère. L'arbre, pourtant imposant, se pulvérisa sous l'impact. J'en ramassai une branche et, dans ma folie haineuse, le projetai sur Edward encore au sol.

Je n'avais jamais été violente. Enfin pour autant que mes souvenirs brumeux me permettaient de l'affirmer. Pourtant j'avais envie de cogner. Tout en moi voulait lui faire mal. Aussi mal que la douleur éternelle qu'il m'avait infligée.

- DISPARAIS !

Il esquiva mon projectile sans peine. J'attrapai un autre morceau et, d'un bond, le projetai sur lui pour lui asséner un coup au torse, si fort que le bois s'effrita entre mes doigts.

- TU M'AS VOLE MA FILLE.

Cette fois, c'est mon poing qui entra en contact avec son torse musclé.

- TU M'AS TOUT PRIS. TOUT !

Encore et encore… J'enchainais les coups, me délectant des grimaces de douleur qui déformaient son visage. Néanmoins rien n'arrivait à m'apaiser. J'étais noyée, totalement obnubilée par cette colère. J'hurlai à plein poumon tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais elle était toujours là, cette douleur lancinante qui parcourait mes veines. Jamais plus elle ne me quitterait.

Cette vérité me frappa de plein fouet et je m'écroulai au sol, m'éloignant de l'origine de cette souffrance. J'attrapai ma tête entre mes mains, laissant mon corps remuer au rythme de mes sanglots invisibles. Une main timide effleura mon épaule. Je frémis, me recroquevillant un peu plus sur moi-même.

- Laisse-moi, sanglotai-je.

- Je suis fautif Bella, murmura Edward. Je suis celui qui t'a enlevé ta vie et ta fille. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais mais laisse-moi t'aider.

- Vas-t-en !

- S'il te plait, Bella.

Mon silence fut sa seule réponse. Rien ne pourrait m'aider. Rien ! Encore moins quelque chose provenant de lui.

Un profond soupir brisa le silence. Il abandonnait, au moins pour cette fois. Un courant d'air balaya mes cheveux en bataille et je fus enfin seule au milieu des bois. Seule face à ce néant qui régnait en maître au fond de moi.

Je rampai jusqu'à un rocher et m'y adossai, contemplant silencieusement le lac paisible. Un jour arriverais-je à nouveau à accéder à cette sérénité ? Cette pensée était d'une telle absurdité qu'un rire sordide s'échappa de ma gorge pour déchirer le silence. Je ris. Timidement au début puis plus fort. Je ris d'un rire sombre, glauque, loin du petit rire chantonnant d'autrefois. Celui-ci était froid, morne. Aussi mort que mon corps. Que mon âme.

Le silence avait repris possession des lieux lorsqu'au loin un léger bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, suivi presque aussitôt d'un effluve familier.

- Emmett, lançai-je solennellement sans lever mes yeux du lac.

- Je sens si bon pour que tu me reconnaisses avant même de me voir ? Tu me flattes sœurette.

Je haussai les épaules en guise de réponse. Lui ou un autre, c'était du pareil au même. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait changer ce qui m'était arrivé. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait faire revivre mon cœur mort. Alors à quoi bon ?

- Laisse-moi, Emmett, lâchai-je d'une voix détachée alors que je repartais à ma contemplation du lac.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et s'affala à côté de moi, sans pour autant me toucher. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis s'assoir en tailleur et, tout comme moi, il contempla le paysage si paisible.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas seule ici. Le seul moyen de te débarrasser de moi serait que tu rentres à la maison.

- La maison, ris-je. Mais quelle maison au juste ? Cette cabane ce n'est pas chez moi. C'est peut-être ton foyer du moment, mais ce ne sera jamais le mien.

De sa grande main, il attrapa un caillou plat et le fit tournoyer dans sa paume, pensif.

- Bella, je sais que tu n'as pas choisi ce qui t'est arrivé. Comme pour chacun de nous, ce fut brutal, atroce et non désiré, mais il faut faire face. Attendre ici que la fin arrive ne sert à rien parce qu'elle ne viendra pas. Jamais. Alors soit tu te bas pour reprendre le contrôle de ton existence, soit tu te dessèches ici-même, jusqu'à ce que tu attaques un malheureux randonneur en balade dans les bois parce que tu ne nous auras pas laissés t'apprendre à maîtriser ta soif.

Le caillou vola soudain au-dessus du lac, ricochant sur la surface lisse de l'eau, brisant ainsi la paisible étendue sauvage.

- A toi de choisir.

- A quoi bon ? J'ai tout perdu.

- Pas tout. Tu es toujours toi. Peut-être un peu différente mais à l'intérieur tu es toujours la même.

- Tu parles ! Même mes souvenirs s'enfuient, livrai-je. Tout est si flou… Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Ils s'éloignent, se dissipent, s'estompent et ça me terrifie.

- C'est un processus normal. Les souvenirs de notre vie d'avant disparaissent pour laisser place aux nouveaux, plus lumineux, précis et sensoriel. Mais si tu t'y raccroches et que tu te forces à t'en rappeler les détails alors tu ne les oublieras jamais. Ils garderont toujours cet aspect effacé et brumeux qu'était celui de tes anciens yeux, mais ils seront à toi pour toujours.

Il se redressa et me fit face. Je quittai le lac des yeux pour me tourner vers lui.

- Si tu as besoin de te raccrocher à quelque chose pour avancer, raccroche-toi à eux.

Sa main tendue vers moi, il me sourit d'un sourire sincère et si empli d'espoir que, l'espace d'un instant, j'eue envie de le croire. Mais cette accalmie intérieure fût brève, fugace et très vite tout noircit à nouveau en moi.

- Vous alliez mourir. Vous tous étiez condamnés, pas moi.

Emmett fronça ses sourcils.

- Carlisle vous a transformés pour vous sauver la vie, pas pour vous la prendre. Toute la différence est là. Alice et Edward ont volé ma vie, Carlisle vous a offert la vôtre.

Son sourire se fana. Il se renfrogna, reprenant pour lui la main qu'il m'offrait.

Toute la différence était là et il le savait. Pour eux la transformation n'avait sans doute pas la même saveur amère que la mienne. Elle les avait extirpés d'une mort certaine. La mienne m'avait plongée avec effroi dans un enfer éternel.

- Tu as raison, c'est différent. Mais la finalité est la même. Nous n'étions pas d'accord pour qu'Alice te contacte, nous lui avions dit de ne pas t'informer de ce qui arrivait à Edward. Ceci était notre problème, pas le tien. Et nous connaissions les risques. Elle aussi d'ailleurs mais elle pensait pouvoir éviter la catastrophe en prédisant une attaque.

- Elle a eu tort, le coupai-je sèchement.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais qu'aurais-tu préféré ? Qu'il te laisse mourir, plutôt qu'ils essaient de te sauver tant bien que mal en te transformant ? Le mal était fait. Edward t'avait attaquée, mordue et vidée de ton sang. Tu allais rendre ton dernier souffle étendue sur le sol décharné d'Alaska, Bella. Tu allais mourir pour de bon !

- J'ai peur, avouai-je.

- Je sais.

- Je ne veux oublier ma fille.

- Ca n'arrivera jamais.

- Mais je ne pourrais plus jamais la serrer dans mes bras, la bercer contre mon cœur.

- Pas pour l'instant, mais peut-être qu'un jour…

- Ne me mens pas, Emmett. Pas toi. S'il te plait.

- Ca sera probablement difficile, extrêmement même, mais si tu le veux, tu y arriveras dans quelques années.

- Je serai morte pour elle, elle m'aura oubliée. Et ne me dis pas que je me trompe. Je le sais… Je le souhaite… Qu'elle m'oublie vite, pour ne plus avoir de peine.

La gorge serrée par les mots qui venait de la traverser, je baissai les yeux vers le sol terreux. Je remontai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, mes bras les enserrant fortement.

Je retrouvais ma bulle, mon cocon où seule ma peine était ma compagne.

- Elle doit m'oublier, sanglotai-je. Mon bébé doit m'oublier… Seigneur, Emmett, je ne vais pas y arriver…

- Viens là sœurette.

Deux bras forts m'entourèrent. Mon visage collé contre un sweet-shirt bleu marine, je laissai s'échapper mon chagrin en sanglots aussi déchirant que silencieux. Emmett, accroupi face à moi, me tenait fermement dans ses bras et me berçait en silence.

- Sssshhhhh… Laisse-moi te ramener à la cabane, rester seule ici ne t'aide pas à aller de l'avant et tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Allez, viens.

Il me souleva dans ses bras et épuisée, je le laissai faire sans rechigner. J'étais lasse de me battre, lasse de tout. Tout ce que je voulais c'était mourir, et ça, ce m'était devenu impossible.

- Tu veux faire la course ? La première fois je t'ai laissée gagner mais ne prends pas ça pour une habitude, cette fois je vais te laminer.

Blottie contre son torse, je ris. Emmett serait toujours Emmett. Avec lui il y avait toujours une pointe d'humour en toute circonstance.

- Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

- Zut alors !

Il me relâcha. J'enroulais mes bras autour de mon corps, le regard dans le vague.

- Avant de rentrer, as-tu une petite soif ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Ma gorge ne me brûle pas en tout cas.

- Bon, alors allons-y.

Il prit la route à travers bois. Je lui emboitai le pas en silence, essayant l'espace d'un instant, de ne penser à rien. Juste quelques minutes de paix, dans toute ma future éternité.

Bien vite nous nous retrouvâmes à l'approche de la cabane. Je pouvais déjà discerner des voix. D'abord, de simples sons, puis quelques bribes de mots et enfin des phrases complètes. Alice avait dû les prévenir de notre retour prochain car ils nous attendaient tous impatiemment.

Mais de mon côté c'en était tout autre. J'appréhendai de les revoir. Nul ne savait comment j'allais réagir face à eux. Surtout face à Alice ou Edward. Mon calme était précaire. Une simple illusion, fragile, fébrile, qui pouvait voler en éclat plus vite qu'un battement de cil.

Je me figeai. L'orée du bois était devant nous. La petite clairière apparaissait déjà entre les arbres et, un peu plus loin, je pouvais percevoir les abords de la cabane.

- Attends ! Lançais-je à Emmett.

- On y est presque Bella. Allez, viens.

Mais malgré sa main tendue vers moi, je n'arrivais plus à avancer.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas avec eux là-bas.

- Qui… ? Edward et Alice ?

J'opinai silencieusement, le regard rivé sur les silhouettes que, grâce à ma nouvelle vision affinée, je discernais au loin. Ils étaient là, dehors et m'attendaient. Et si j'arrivais d'ici à entendre leurs paroles, alors eux aussi entendaient les miennes. Mieux encore, Alice devait voir la scène se dérouler à l'instant sous ses yeux.

- Je ne veux pas les voir. Ni maintenant, ni jamais, tranchai-je en détournant le regard.

Je m'en voulus lorsque je lus de la peine dans le regard d'Emmett. Il était triste que ça se finisse ainsi. Peut-être avait-il espéré que tout s'arrange pour le mieux et que je saute au cou de mon assassin et de sa complice ? Seulement, autant l'amour que je leur portais humaine était immense, autant à présent, c'était de la haine pure que je ressentais à la place. Une haine violente, virulente et destructrice.

La voix de Carlisle nous parvint, haute et claire, depuis l'autre côté de la clairière

- Nous devons discuter, Bella. Alice et Edward sont prêts à s'éclipser le temps que tu t'acclimates à ta nouvelle condition, mais avant cela, une grande discussion s'impose et des décisions te concernant doivent être prises.

Je jetais un regard interrogateur vers Emmett qui me le renvoya en haussant les épaules.

- Le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'est d'y aller, tu ne crois pas ? Répliqua-t-il. Jasper sera ravi de partager son flegme légendaire avec toi pour que tu puisses rester aussi calme que possible.

Cette fois, je n'ignorai pas la main qu'Emmett me tendait. Je la saisis fermement, m'y agrippant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il tenait vraiment à merveille son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Ensemble, nous franchîmes la frontière entre la forêt et la petite clairière, lui devant, avançant tranquillement, et moi, plus hésitante, le regard baissé alors que mes cheveux cachaient mon visage.

Même les yeux rivés au sol, je percevais leur mouvement, le froissement de leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent sur notre passage.

Emmett m'entraîna vers l'entrée de la cabane, montant les marches une à une devant moi. Et je le suivis machinalement. Fut un temps, mon cœur aurait battu la chamade sous cette angoisse. Mais maintenant, seul le silence répondait à mon inquiétude. Mon corps était mort alors que moi j'étais en vie, coincée à l'intérieur, pour toujours.

Dès qu'il relâcha ma main, je partis me réfugier dans un coin de la pièce à côté de l'escalier, le plus loin possible de l'entrée. Calée contre le bois rugueux du mur, je contemplais les lattes régulières du parquet ciré, distinguant avec une aisance encore déconcertante chaque rainure, veine et nœud de ce bois.

Ils étaient tous là à présent. Je sentais leur regard sur moi. Ils m'observaient, m'étudiaient pour anticiper le moment où je craquerai. Pourtant je me sentais mieux. Un peu. Mes muscles tendus à l'extrême se relâchaient peu à peu. Mon envie primaire de détruire tout sur mon passage en hurlant s'estompait lentement. Je pouvais remercier Jasper pour ce semblant de calme, même s'il n'était qu'illusion.

- Bien, il est temps, commença Carlisle. J'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu pour avoir à te demander cela mais ça fait maintenant cinq jours que tu as disparu Bella, et il est temps que nous parlions de ce que tu veux.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je en osant un regard vers eux.

Je remarquai alors leur posture, à la fois décontractée et sur le qui-vive. Emmett à ma gauche et Jasper à ma droite étaient prêts à bondir si je flanchais. Esmée et Rosalie, elles, entouraient Carlisle qui me faisait face depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Seuls Edward et Alice étaient en retrait, sur le perron, encore à l'extérieur de la cabane. Ils observaient la scène depuis la porte d'entrée restée ouverte.

- Ta famille doit s'inquiéter et des recherches ont du être lancées à présent. Que veux-tu qu'ils trouvent ? Veux-tu qu'ils te croient morte ou seulement disparue ?

Ils avaient bien fait de se tenir prêts parce que je flanchais. Mes jambes cédèrent, emportant avec elles un morceau de la rambarde à laquelle je tentais de m'agripper. Je m'écroulai sur la première marche de l'escalier. J'avais beau être plus forte physiquement, je n'avais pas supporté le choc de la demande de Carlisle.

Comment choisir entre l'horreur et l'atrocité ?

- Nous pouvons maquiller ta disparition, mettre un corps sur place pour qu'une équipe de secours le retrouve et le prenne pour toi…

- Carlisle, laisse-lui un peu de temps, voyons ! S'offusqua Esmée.

- Pardonne mon empressement Bella mais nous manquons de temps et bientôt il sera trop tard pour agir. Je veux juste que tu aies une chance de choisir ce que tu penses être le mieux pour ta fille.

D'un mot il venait de m'achever.

Morte ou disparue ?

Un corps à pleurer ou un cercueil vide à enterrer ?

Disparaitre à jamais ou les laisser espérer en vain ?

- Morte, choisis-je. Qu'ils me croient morte. De toute manière c'est ce que je suis, au fond. Je ne veux pas leur laisser l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrais réapparaitre car c'est faux.

- Ma chérie, ne dis pas cela, m'interrompit Esmée. Tu apprendras à maîtriser ta soif et contrôler tes pulsions. Et, comme nous, tu pourras vivre parmi les humains et te fondre dans la masse. Ne perds pas espoir.

- Et après quoi ? M'emportai-je en me redressant vivement.

Jasper et Emmett se rapprochèrent de concert, réduisant l'espace entre eux et moi au cas où je perdrais le semblant de maîtrise que je possédais encore.

- Je reviendrais vers elle après avoir disparue pendant trois ou quatre ans, ne ressemblant plus totalement à la femme que j'étais ? Continuai-je comme si de rien n'était. Je dois la laisser espérer le retour de sa mère dans l'espoir, utopique, de pouvoir reprendre ma place ? Je ne peux pas lui infliger ça.

Je me laissai glisser le long du mur.

- Je choisis cette option Carlisle. La mort est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle… Pour eux.

- Bien. Alice, Esmée, venez avec moi. Nous devons arranger ça.

- Je viens avec vous, s'interposa Edward.

- Non. Toi tu dois encore reprendre des forces. Tu es encore trop faible pour t'approcher d'humains. Je ne veux pas risquer un autre _accident_.

La voix de Carlisle durcit sur le dernier mot. Plus amère et tranchante que je ne l'avais jamais entendue.

- Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, Carlisle. Laisse-moi me rendre utile en vous aidant. Je ne m'approcherai pas des humains.

- Si tu veux te rendre utile mon fils, pars chasser.

Le bois de la bâtisse craqua sous la pression de ce qui me sembla être un coup de poing, suivi par des pas martelant le sol à toute vitesse, puis le silence revint m'envelopper. Apaisant et à la fois effrayant.

L'attention loin de moi, je me retrouvais seule, assise en boule au pied de l'escalier. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge gêné ne me sorte de ma torpeur.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, m'indiqua Rosalie. Suis-moi.

Je m'exécutai, toute réaction ayant désertée mon corps. En haut de l'escalier, tout au fond du couloir, m'attendait une petite pièce aux murs lambrissés.

- Elle n'est pas très accueillante pour l'instant, mais avec un peu de décoration elle sera parfaite pour toi.

- Non, c'est parfait, dis-je en pénétrant dans la pièce vide à l'exception d'une simple chaise et d'une commode.

- Emmett va te trouver un lit, même si tu n'as plus besoin de dormir, un moment de détente est toujours le bienvenu.

- Pas la peine, ça ira.

- C'est une condition non négociable, lança ce dernier depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

- Et tu trouveras quelques tenues dans la commode en attendant que je sois de retour de la ville la plus proche. Jean et T-shirt ?

J'opinais.

- Ok. La salle de bain est juste là, au cas où.

- Merci. Je crois qu'une bonne douche me fera de bien, constatai-je en contemplant mes doigts, mes genoux terreux et mes mains sales.

Rosalie fit quelque pas dans le couloir avant de se tourner vers moi, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis désolée que tu sois obligée de vivre ça, me lança-t-elle avant de rejoindre son mari en bas.

Rosalie, gentille. Encore quelque chose de nouveau autour de moi.

Appliquant une retenue constante à mes gestes, je fouillai rapidement les trois tiroirs à ma disposition dans l'espoir de trouver une tenue propre et confortable puis je rejoignis la salle de bain, tout en évitant soigneusement de rencontrer mon reflet dans le grand miroir au dessus des lavabos. Si d'extérieur cette maison pouvait passer pour une simple cabane, l'intérieur était tout autre. Simple et usuelle, cette salle de bain offrait tout de même tout le confort nécessaire et même plus.

Je me glissai sous le puissant jet d'eau et savourai l'impression immédiate de chaleur. Chaque précieuse goutte réchauffait la surface glacée de ma peau jusqu'à me donner la brève sensation de retrouver mon corps d'avant.

Une fois la réserve d'eau chaude épuisée, je dus me résoudre à contre cœur à quitter la chaleur moite de la douche et affronter mon pire cauchemar. Une serviette nouée autour de mon corps, je contemplais les contours flous de mon nouveau moi. Le reflet incertain que j'avais découvert à la surface du lac ne serait qu'une pâle illusion face à ce que me renverrait ce miroir devant lequel je me tenais. Je chassai enfin la buée masquant mon visage d'un geste de la main et me fixais. Les yeux dans les yeux je m'observais.

Rouge. Ou plutôt carmin. Deux yeux inconnus me dévisageaient avec appréhension. Des cernes prononcés surlignaient d'autant plus l'éclat sanguinolant de mon regard et contrastaient avec la blancheur cadavérique de ma peau. Et comme me l'avait démontré mon reflet sur le lac, mon visage avait changé. Juste un peu, mais tout en me rendant différente. Plus fin, plus harmonieux. C'était moi sans vraiment l'être.

Une autre. Un vampire.

Je détournai les yeux. J'en avais bien assez vu pour le moment. Alors j'enfilai rapidement mes nouveaux vêtements et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je rejoignis les autres en bas.

- Et maintenant ? Demandai-je.

**~x~**

**Et bien voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Je vais tâcher de vous fournir un nouveau chapitre avant 2013 ! lol**

**Plaisanterie à part, normalement en septembre je prendrais mon bon vieux TER et du coup, j'aurai du temps pour écrire. Alors gardons la fois. J'ai bon espoir de publier un peu plus souvent.**

**Sinon, je vous posterai courant de l'été, un OS écrit pour le « The Vampires' Red Game Contest », le concours d'OS du forum « The Vampires' Red Room » (lien sur mon profil). Cet OS aura la particularité de voir évoluer mes propres personnages.**

**Et pour en revenir à Impulsions, la playlist est dispo depuis quelques mois déjà, sur deezer (lien également sur mon profil). **

**J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience.**

**A bientôt**

**Dri**


End file.
